The Troubles of Zewen
by Knighthawk993
Summary: A ferocious beast is wreaking havoc in both Albion and the neighbouring kingdom of Zewen. With the help of an old friend of Arthur's, will Merlin and Friends be able to discover where the creature came from and put an end to it's path of death and destruction?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the Realm of Albion! This takes place before Uther dies, so Arthur is still a Prince. I don't have a set point in the series though. Hope you enjoy. Also feel free to review, I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- The Unknown Beast.**

It was a beautiful clear night in the land of Camelot. There were very few clouds in the sky allowing the stars to shine in their golden glory. On a night like that you would expect it to be cold with there not being many clouds to keep the heat in. On the contrary, it was lovely and warm. Not too warm that it was hard to sleep but warm enough to help you sleep, so you drift off into a calm sleep.

The trees in the land stood tall like mighty emerald guards of the forrest defending the animals within from any predators or poachers. The wind was barely moving them. It just seemed to whistle and whip around the sage sentries like a shield. A single brown crested owl sat on the highest branch it dared carefully examining the ground with it's enormous golden eyes, searching for any sign of movement. It wasn't long before it found it. The graceful owl silently swooped off of it's perch, diving for the ground and it snatched up it's pray in its beige beak.

Just after the owl returned to it's perch, tucking in to its meal, there was a rustle in the bushes. A cloaked figure appeared pushing the low branches and foliage out of their way. The deep grey cloak flowed across the persons slender shoulders and cascaded to the floor. The only other thing visible was the hilt of a sword. Brown leather wrapped around an intricately carved steal hilt.

The figure kept pushing their way through the dense forrest, looking over their shoulder every so often. Most things were quiet, as expected in the dead of the night. The slightest noise and the person would twitch. It wasn't until the sound of snapping twigs, slightly muffled in a deep growl, that the person turned around fully.

Nothing.

Their eyes scanned the landscape searching for anything. The hint of fur or the glint of eyes in the moonlight. With fear setting in, the figure hastily hurried on to their destination. Another faint growl echoed between the trees. The person froze to the spot, listening intently. They stood there for what felt like hour, judging every little sound on whether it was a threat.

Then, from seemingly out of nowhere, a very large creature dived out of the bushes barring it's teeth. The person had a split second to react but successfully did so. They sprinted away from the creature, jumping over boulders and broken tree branches, not looking back.

The creature was a large, jet black, dog like beast. It's fur was thick and matted and had a hint of red flicking through it. Whether that was blood or it's natural fur colour the figure didn't know or, at that moment, care. The beasts long bushy tail swayed this way and that as it chased the cloaked figure. The fur at the ends of it's ears curled around and gradually turned into a snowy white colour. They twitched at any sound, even when it was running full pelt after it's pray.

This time it was the beasts turn to be surprised. The cloaked figure spun on their heal, drawing an elaborately carved claymore from its sheath. The grey cloak that was once on the persons back was sent billowing to the ground revealing a stunning woman beneath.

She was ready for fight and was brandishing her weapon in an aggressive manner. Her chestnut hair was blowing in the wind. The sides were tied back and plaited to keep the majority of it out of her face. She wore tight brown leather trousers and boots. Armour encased her left leg all the way up to her thigh. Her top only had one sleeve covering her right arm and it stopped just below her belly button. A single small pauldron protected her right shoulder. Her trousers were held up by a leather belt adorned with various pouches.

The beast reared back on it's hind legs, it's roar echoing into the night sky sending startled little birds fluttering into the darkness. The woman readied herself for the creatures inevitable attack. It pounced high into the air allowing the woman time to move out of the way slashing at its stomach. She knew her blade had made contact. She felt it vibrate through the claymore but something was wrong.

The beast yelped and stumbled to the floor. She had definitely made contact but the girl noticed that there was no blood on her sword. The only thing that was there was a clump of fur on the ground. She glanced up at the creature and saw it was still rolling on the floor. She rolled herself grabbing the fur as she did, managing to keep her eye on the creature at all times.

With new anger and fury flowing through its veins, the monster charged at her again, swiping its giant claw at her but once again she was too fast. Using her agility, she tumbled out of the way, slicing as she stood up, hoping this time to draw blood. The beast howled in pain, barring its sharp, yellowing teeth once again at her.

As she was about to advance on the creature when it turned on its heal and fled into the dark forrest. Thankful for her life the girl stumbled to her knees, holding her side, all the adrenaline powered strength quickly seeping away from her. She pulled her hand away dreading that she would see a cut or gash. Unfortunately that is precisely what she got. She was bleeding, fairly badly.

" _Damn."_

She carefully stumbled to her feet, picking up her cloak as she did. With one final glance at where the large dog like creature had stood she flung the cloak back over her shoulders and staggered her way out of the forrest. She attempted to move as lightly as she could praying that the beast wouldn't return to finish the job.

A short walk after leaving the forrest the person reached a small, rundown village. She careened down the street falling to her knees in the middle, her mind growing fuzzy. Only one house had a light flickering in the window. The mangled door creaked open and an elderly women toddled out, tucking up the bottom of her dress to avoid it getting dirty. The old lady bent down grabbing the girl by her arm.

" _You always seem to get into trouble Aya."_

" _Ha you know me Cynthia. I can't resist a good fight."_ stammered the girl called Aya.

They looked tenderly at each other, like a mother and daughter would.

" _Is everyone safe?"_ Questioned Aya.

" _Yes thanks to our resident hunter."_

Cynthia helped Aya into her house and onto the bed. For an old women she sure had some strength in her. She indicated for Aya to pick up the hem her shirt so she could tend to her wounds. Aya did what she was told knowing she would only get shouted at.

The teeny house some how managed fit the basic amenities in. At one side was a collection of full cupboards and a small area for a fire. At the other side of the room were two low wooden benches atop of a worn woven rug. The two beds were at the back of the room. They weren't the most luxurious beds in the world but at least it was better than the floor.

Cynthia did her best to treat the wound by rubbing a foul smelling paste onto it. Cynthia promised that the paste would help her body heal but Aya wasn't too sure. She then bandaged Aya up wrapping a soft cotton strip around her waist. All the time Cynthia was wrapping up Aya she kept pulling pouty faces which only made Cynthia tie it tighter.

Aya stuck out her tongue like a playful yet petulant child. Cynthia just giggled to herself as Aya pulled her top back down.

" _Now get some sleep. You deserve it Aya."_ said Cynthia, placing her hand gently on Aya's arm.

She did not argue. Aya flopped back onto the bed she was sat on and instantly fell asleep. Her body aching for its well earned rest.

" _Typical."_ mumbled Cynthia, rolling her eyes, as she snuffed out the candle.

* * *

 **Insert the Merlin title screen here. Hope you enjoyed and hopefully see you next chapter.  
**

 **Just incase, the leg armour is similar in style to Patroklos' 2nd outfit if you have played Soul Calibur 5.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoyed the first Chapter.**

 **Feel free to review, I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- The Honourable Thief.**

Camelot was once again bathed in a warm midday glow. The ivory castle looked exceptionally beautiful in the splendor of the sun. The stain glass windows created magnificent, colourful shapes in the halls. For some of those who could, they just sat in the courtyards basking in the sunshine.

The light of the sun was succeeding in raising everyones spirits. Those who were out in the markets, collecting water or simply passing through were taking their time, making sure that they got as much sun as they could. It seemed to make the day go faster, even for the servants.

There was one servant, however, who was stuck inside doing chores. On a beautiful sunny day like this Merlin would actually rather be mucking out the stables because at least then he would be in the sun for some of the time. Today he was doing Prince Arthur's washing. Well he had just finished it and was returning it to Arthur's chambers.

In typical Merlin fashion, he was in is usual blue shirt and red scarf. Because of the heat he had tied his jacket around his waist. He was also in his own little world and failed to see the Prince run up to him in his red tunic and brown leather trench coat.

" _Merlin!"_ he bellowed, seeing that Merlin was gazing out of the window as he walked.

If the Prince hadn't called his name Merlin would have walked straight into Arthur. Merlin stopped in his tracks looking up at Arthur. Determination was etched onto his face. Merlin immediately realised something had happened.

" _What's wrong?"_ questioned Merlin, wondering what he was going to get dragged into.

Arthur stopped just in front of Merlin.

" _A prisoner has managed to escape. She is wearing black leather shorts and a black tunic. Oh her hair is long and brown. Whatever you do Merlin don't try fight her just get some who actually **can** fight."_

He looked down at the washing in Merlin's arms.

" _Drop those off and meet me in the courtyard."_

Arthur waited for no answer. He rushed off down the corridor informing all the guards he passed of the prisoner.

Merlin ran just as fast as Arthur had as he scurried his way to Arthur's chambers. He rushed inside and dumped the clean clothes on the bottom of Arthur's king size four poster bed.

As he was leaving the room he saw a distinct shadow pass the edge of the corridor. Not heeding Arthur's words, and not fully sure if it was the prisoner, Merlin snuck down the corridor and followed the shadow.

The best thing Merlin liked about himself, other than the fact he could use magic, was that he could be really light on his feet when he wanted to. He followed the unknown figure through several corridors. Every so often they both would dart behind a pillar or into an alcove to avoid being seen.

With all the hiding that both of them was doing, Merlin felt sure that he had found the prisoner, all be it accidentally. Arthur was right. She was wearing shorts and a tunic but now she had draped a hooded cloak over her shoulders. Merlin couldn't see her face as he was behind her and the hood was far too big for her.

He had followed her into a very small corridor that was only intended for the servants so they could get from one place to another quickly and without being seen by the more noble folk. She suddenly came to a stand still. Her head tilted to the side only slightly but Merlin knew she had heard something. Apparently he wasn't as quiet as he had originally thought.

 _Now's not the time,_ thought Merlin as he could feel a sneeze building. He buried his nose in his hands and shot into the tiny doorway, praying she wouldn't turn around. Unfortunately that's what she did. The cloak swished around her as she turned that fast. The only thing Merlin could see under the hood, as he peered around the doorway's corner, was the women's mouth. Her lips were a delightful light pink colour.

She looked quite formidable even though she wasn't that big. It was the way she held herself. Her back was straight and her feet were apart as if she was ready to run.

And that is precisely what she did. It took Merlin a few moments to realise that she had but he was quick on her heels. Merlin ran on certain sides of the corridor, trying to usher her outside. When he ran on the left she turned right. He used this to get her to run outside.

 _The courtyard. Arthur is in the courtyard_ , Merlin now had a destination.

They turned down many corridors. Merlin never realised how big the castle was until now. He chest was stinging due to lack of breath but they were nearly there. The bright light of outside streamed into the giant doorway.

" _Merlin you..."_

Upon seeing the prisoner run out of the doorway Arthur drew out his sword swiftly and demanded that she stopped with so much force in his voice. She looked around and realised that she had one pursuer in front and another behind.

A fairly quiet chuckle left her lips as she pulled out her own sword coming to stop a few feet in front of the prince. Under the giant cloak neither Merlin or Arthur had seen that she was armed.

" _It's said the you are an honourable man Arthur Pendragon. Then let me cut you a deal."_

Her voice was like silk. It was smooth and light and took both men off guard.

" _I don't make deals with thieves."_ snarled Arthur as he poised himself, getting ready for a fight. He lifted his sword slightly aiming the tip at the girls throat. He saw a smile curl at her lips.

" _If I win this inevitable little fight then I get a one minute head start before you start chasing me again."_

 _Unusual,_ thought Arthur, _most would demand I let them go._ He lowered his sword slightly.

" _And if I win?"_ he asked, intrigued in what his prize would be.

" _I will surrender myself for the punishment of a crime that I did not commit."_ Her eyes were locked on his.

Arthur glanced quickly at Merlin who indicated that he would catch her. He looked her up and down taking in her physique. She was slender yet still curvy and of average hight. She had no armour so she wasn't weighted down. All these meant that if she had some skill with her sword that she could be rather fast and agile. The sword, however, was a long sword. That would mean her swings would take longer but that she had some strength to wield it.

After weighing up his chances and her possible capabilities, Arthur gave her his decision.

" _Ok. Ready yourself."_

They both widened their stances and raised their swords higher. Merlin couldn't lie. He was fascinated by how she would handle herself. If she would be able to hold her own against Arthur, the greatest knight in Camelot.

They both charged at each other. Arthur swung his sword, aiming high, but she ducked to her knees and spun, rising effortlessly when she was behind him. He turned around, a look of shock on his face. She simply gave him a small bow not taking her eyes off of him before reading herself again.

They continued fighting. Their swords clashed but their strength was equal. Merlin noticed that the girl had never actually tried to harm Arthur. She never took a cheap shot or actively tried to kill him.

Arthur was right in his first assessment. She was skilled and she was fast, even with a long sword. As he was fighting her he couldn't help but respect her skill. Unluckily for him he admired her too long. Without warning Arthur's feet were swept out from beneath him. The prisoner dropped herself on top of Arthur so she was sat on his chest, placing the blade just in front of Arthur's throat.

" _Yield, my lord?"_ she asked smugly, her voice smooth.

She lent forward slightly letting the hood reveal her face a little more. Arthur could see her eyes. Her stunning deep amber eyes. They looked like pools of glistening molten bronze. He couldn't look away.

" _Remember one minute."_

She slowly raised herself off of Arthur, their joined gaze never braking. As they both stood straight Arthur indicated to Merlin to let her have her head start. There was one thing Arthur was and that has honourable.

Her smile grew wider and she gave him another small but more respectful bow. After sheathing her sword the prisoner sprinted for a nearby wall, elegantly jumping over it and dropping out of sight. Merlin walked over to stand beside Arthur.

" _Why aren't..."_

Without warning Arthur chased after the girl, a grin on his face as jumped over the exact same spot on the wall that she did. Merlin heaved a heavy sigh before he followed them using the stairs.

It didn't take long for Merlin to loose them both. In fact he only reached the bottom of the stairs before he realised that he didn't know which way they had gone. With the amount of people flittering about he stood no chance of finding them.

" _Truly an honourable man."_

Merlin jumped out of his skin at the sudden appearance of the girl. Merlin didn't quite know what to do nor did he know where she came from.

The girl stood there looking in to the large crowd of people with a look of respect on her face and her arms folded. Her hood was now down and Merlin could see her face clearly. For someone who had just been in the dungeons her skin was pristine, like an angels. Her eyes shone in the sunlight. Merlin was so mesmerised he didn't even notice that he was staring at her. She saw the look of confusion on his face.

" _If someone goes out of sight, even if for a moment, you should always check behind you. You might want to tell Arthur that."_

She tilted her head at him as a goodbye and headed into the crowd before Merlin could even react. As much as he desperately tried to find her he couldn't. It was like she just disappeared.

Arthur jogged into view examining everything he could. By his face Merlin could tell he was angry and he knew why. Arthur had been bested by a prisoner and a female prisoner at that.

 _Surely he passed her,_ thought Merlin as Arthur walked through the very crowd she did.

Arthur jogged up to Merlin, clearly out of breath and his face red.

" _She's fast. Have you seen her whilst you stood here doing nothing to help?"_ snapped Arthur, looking over the crowd.

Merlin just shook his head still looking into the crowd of people. He could hear Arthur breathing heavy as they went back up the stairs to inform Uther that the prisoner had escaped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoyed the second Chapter.**

 **Feel free to review, I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Another Day in Camelot.**

The sky was now overcast. The grey clouds were heavy and looked as if they were about to rain any moment. The beautiful sunny day before was now long forgotten. The people of Camelot no longer had the happy glow on their faces that helped them get on with their day.

The courtyard where Arthur had been bested by a prisoner was now the sight of Arthur training with a rather scared Merlin. One thing that made Arthur feel better was tormenting Merlin or sending him on several tasks at once. Arthur was in his chain-mail and armour.

Merlin was stood in the courtyard in second hand armour. His forehead was laced with sweat as he had a large, heavy shield in his hands. That sweat only made the helmet that he was wearing slide over his head. It didn't help when the helmet was too big for him in the first place, as was pretty much everything else that he was wearing.

" _Come on Merlin at least put up some sort of fight."_ jested Arthur as he swung his sword at Merlin feeling much better now than he did after his bout with the female prisoner.

Merlin dodged backwards and staggered before falling to the floor with a metal clang making Arthur howl with laughter. Merlin wasn't about to let Arthur get the best of him. He quickly jumped to his feet and held the shield up again.

Arthur gave him a respectful nod before swinging again at him. Surprising for Arthur, Merlin did much better. He actually managed to dodge some, not all, of Arthur's swings. But as Merlin continued he began to get tired while Arthur still had all his strength. And Arthur could see it.

With one final swing Arthur heaved down his sword. Merlin only just managed to get the shield up in time. Arthur unleashed a loud laugh.

" _I'm not trained to fight, you are."_ whined Merlin, as he got to his feet again.

" _You should be really knowledgeable by now Merlin."_ retorted Arthur, a huge grin on his face as he turned away.

" _Well I wasn't the one who was beaten by a girl prisoner."_ Merlin mumbled.

Arthur turned incredibly slowly to face Merlin again. The look on Arthur's face told Merlin that he was in big trouble. Before Arthur got too close to Merlin, Gaius appeared.

" _Excuse me sire but the King wants to sees you."_

Gaius was stood with his back straight and his hands behind his back. He was clearly trying to stifle a laugh. Arthur sighed, lowering his sword and his temper calming somewhat.

" _Is it important Gaius?"_ asked Arthur, stepping away from a cowering Merlin.

" _Yes sire. He said to send you as fast as I could."_ Gaius gave him a small bow as Arthur gave Merlin his sword and began to walk into the castle.

Arthur was getting changed in his large chambers. He was stood behind the screen as he changed out of his armour and into his red tunic and jacket. Merlin was busy pilling Arthur's heavy armour onto the table as well as pulling off his own armour.

" _Do you know what Uther might want to talk to you about?"_ asked Merlin as he steadily put away Arthur's armour.

" _No Merlin I don't. I haven't spoke to my father yet."_ called Arthur as he appeared from behind the screen.

" _Just asking."_ mumbled Merlin as he attempted to take off his chain-mail. He began to hop around, trying to pull the chain-mail over his head but it was stuck. He caught his foot on something sending him flying onto his face.

Arthur just stood there smiling at his clumsy manservant. He sighed as he lent down to give the chain-mail a strong tug, pulling it off of Merlin's head. Merlin looked up and smiled stupidly back at Arthur.

" _When your done looking at the floor Merlin you can clean my armour and scuff my boots and when you're done doing that you can clear out the stables."_

And there was the punishment for Merlin's smart remark. Merlin hopped back up and pulled out the armour again, dumping it on the table in a huff.

As Arthur was adjusting the belt on his waist he noticed something on the table beside his bed. A little brown envelope was lent against the goblet on the table. Intrigued Arthur tore open the envelope and read the letter inside. It only had three words on it.

I win again.

The handwriting was familiar to Arthur but he couldn't pin point where he had seen it before. He stared at it for a few moments before being brought back to reality by Merlin.

" _What's that?"_ he asked.

" _Nothing, come on Merlin."_ said Arthur heading towards the door.

Merlin just shrugged his shoulders and followed Arthur out of the room.

Uther was sat in his throne at the end of the hall. The hall itself had a high ceiling that had a regal red banner hanging from the mahogany beams. The banners themselves had a golden trim and the Camelot seal on them. The tables that normally filled the room and been removed as they weren't needed.

Gaius was stood to the left but yet in front of Uther. As Arthur approached, Uther sat up in his chair. Arthur stopped just in front of his father and Merlin a little ways behind him.

" _What is wrong father?"_

Uther looked the most solemn that Arthur had seen in some time.

" _We have gotten word that there is a beast attacking the distant villages. Some of the villagers have been killed."_ he sounded as solemn as he looked.

Arthur's eyes widened both in shock and excitement. A part of him was sad at the unnecessary loss of innocent life and the other was thrilled to hear that there was another new beast to hunt. Hunting was in his blood after all.

" _Do we know what this creature is?"_ He looked at Gaius for this knowing that the physician would be the one to know.

" _Unfortunately not. Those that have survived have said that it looks like a very large dog. It also seems to attack at night."_ replied Gaius, sorry that he didn't know more.

" _Do you not have any theories Gaius?"_ demanded Uther.

" _Sorry sire but not at the moment. I will begin researching what creatures it may possibly be as soon as I can."_

Uther remained in his throne as Arthur began to ready himself to leave. He knew precisely what his father was going to ask of him.

" _Gaius find out as much as you can and Arthur send patrols to the nearest villages. We need to know as much as we can. Go."_ ordered Uther.

Arthur, Gaius and Merlin bowed low and turned to leave.

" _Arthur."_

Arthur turned back around to face his father. Merlin and Gaius kept on walking.

" _I want you to go every so often to help. But stay safe Arthur we don't know if magic is at play here."_

Arthur's eyebrows twitched shocked that the fact his father outwardly showed that he cared. He gave another bow and followed Gaius and Merlin out of the hall. Merlin was waiting for Arthur outside the hall as Gaius had already left to begin his research.

" _Why does he assume magic is involved?"_ asked Merlin as Arthur exited the hall, hiding his inner outrage.

They began to walk back through the corridors to Arthur's chamber.

" _After everything that has happened recently it probably is magic related. Although I do hope not."_ answered Arthur not looking at Merlin.

Arthur stopped suddenly, glaring at Merlin. Merlin looked up at Arthur confused at why has was stopping.

" _Shouldn't you be somewhere else? Like, oh I don't know, cleaning the stables."_ a smug grin spread across Arthur's face.

Merlin's face dropped. The grey clouds from earlier had now opened up and unleashed the rain within. When it was nice and warm, Merlin was stuck inside but now it was raining he was to clean the stables. Typical.

* * *

 **Sorry if this seems "empty" but it is really just kind of a filler chapter. It just gets us to the next bit. Hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoyed the third Chapter.**

 **Feel free to review, I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- Just a Coincidence.**

The small village of Oakenstrand was normally quiet during the evening. The houses usually had lights flickering on the inside but nothing on the outside. The people had typically resigned to their homes and were winding down after a hard days graft.

This evening, however, was different. The people of Oakenstrand were rushing around in a panic. Mothers were scooping up their children and ushering them indoors ignoring their loud protests. The fathers were making sure that everything was safe and tightly locked up before hastening into their homes to join their families.

Arthur, Merlin and two other knights of Camelot were astride their horses and trotting through the village. Arthur looked to Merlin who shared his quizzical look. The people bared no mind to the sight of four strange men on horses, three of them armoured, galloping through.

Arthur dismounted his white horse and tried to get someones attention so he could ask what was going on. They were all ignoring him. They were all focusing on themselves. As one man ran past Arthur grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

" _What is going on?"_ asked Arthur, his voice firm.

" _Night is coming, we need to hide."_ The man was trembling with fear and tried to fight his way out of Arthur's grip. He had beads of sweat dripping from his forehead and his eyes were darting around looking for any strange movement.

" _Why? What's coming?"_

The man looked at Arthur like he was the dumbest man in all of Albion. His eyes finally locked onto Arthur's. Merlin had to stifle a laugh as now wasn't the time.

" _The beast attacked the nearest village last night. We are next. We need to hide."_ The cowardly man managed to pull his weedy little arm out of Arthur's grip. He sprinted to his home and slammed the door shut behind him blowing out any lights that were lit.

Arthur looked to Merlin with his eyebrows raised.

" _Well we found it."_ said Merlin nonchalantly.

They could hear a woman shouting in the distance. Her angry voice echoed through the village. Even though everyone was panicking they could clearly hear her voice. Arthur, Merlin and the two knights speedily headed to the sound of the commotion pulling their horses behind them.

As they rounded the corner they saw a auburn haired girl hastily following one of the few village guards. It looked like she was trying to get him to do something.

" _You need to fend that thing off!"_

" _No we need to hide. That thing will tear us to shreds."_

" _People will die if you don't fight."_

The guardturned to face her.

" _What do you know? Go find a hole to hide in little girl before you bring death to us all!"_ he snapped before rushing to his own hiding place.

" _Fine! I'll deal with it then dollophead!"_ she threw her hands in the air in exasperation as the guard left.

The girl began to kick the dirt in anger before her eyes met Arthur's. Her eyes grew wide as she took in Arthur's features, his blonde hair and his magnificent blue eyes. After a brief moment she rushed off heading towards the forest.

" _Hey wait!"_ Arthur ran after her but to no avail. He lost her in the fearful crowd of people still hastening to their homes.

Merlin jogged up behind him and stood at his side with smug grin on his face.

" _That's two girls that have beat you."_ sneered Merlin.

" _The same one twice. And she didn't beat me!"_ growled Arthur.

Before night had fallen Arthur had sent one of his knights to gather some more. With the increased number Arthur thought they could defend the entire village should the village be attacked as they feared. Now that night had fallen there were now five knights in total excluding Arthur. Arthur had stationed them throughout the village. If the beast showed up one of them would see it and be able to alert the others.

Arthur was hiding behind a ramshackle fence within a small stable with Merlin, who was complaining about the heat and the lack of it.

" _I really need to get a thicker jacket."_ he moaned to himself as a shiver went up his spine.

" _Merlin for the love of god be quiet,"_ whispered Arthur, turning to face Merlin, _"With you're mouth the beast will definitely find us."_

Merlin stuck out his tongue at Arthur as he turned away again but remained quiet. He only whined inside his head and now not only about the temperature.

" _Thank you."_

They were sat there for a quite a while before anything happened. All they could hear was the sound of the slight breeze that blew through in between the houses. The villagers made no sound from inside their homes.

At around 12 o'clock a bone chilling roar echoed through the little village. Arthur's eyes immediately began to scan the area looking out for the mysterious beast. Other than the roar from earlier there wasn't any other sound of the animal which left an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Arthur decided that he had done enough waiting. He stealthily crept out of the stables and glanced up and down the streets. Merlin tip toed behind him.

" _Merlin get back."_ ordered Arthur edging back into the gate to the stables.

The beast had entered the village. It's silvery tipped fur glistened in the moonlight as did it's white maine. It's claws were huge and already covered in blood. As it barged it's way through the village, knocking over boxes and fences, it barred it's long yellow fangs.

Arthur's heart began to beat twice as fast at the sight of the monster. The hunter side of him began to emerge. He silently inched his way back out into the streets, keeping the creature in his well trained sights.

Another noise rang though out the village. This time it was a whistle but not that of the wind through the trees. It was a person whistling, more specifically a woman.

" _Oi! I've come back for more!"_ She shouted.

Arthur couldn't believe his eyes. It was the girl from earlier apart from this time she wasn't wearing a cloak. She was wearing deep brown trousers and boots and a sage coloured tunic. Around her waist was her leather belt with a long sword tucked into it's sheath. Her right arm and left leg were encased in a sturdy steel armour.

The beast had taken her bait. With a deep growl it charged at the girl. She just smiled and ran for the forrest again.

Cursing, Arthur sprinted after her with Merlin hot on his heels. As they ran Arthur called two of the knights to go with them and the rest to stay put. They dashed through the overgrown bushes, listening intently for the sound of the beast. Every so often they would catch a glimpse of it's pearly fur darting behind a tree or jumping over a huge log.

They followed it into a large opening in the middle of the forest. To say they were tired would be an understatement. Even Arthur, the greatest knight in Camelot, was out of breath.

Somehow the creature hadn't noticed them and it had huge fluffy ears that twitched at any sound. Arthur saw this as an opening. He silently ordered the two knights to go each side as he took he middle. He had hoped that he would have been able to flank it, killing it as they all thrusted in unison.

That wasn't the case.

The monster spun whipping it's tail round. It caught one of the knights in the stomach. It span with such force that he was thrown into large redwood. His neck snapped on impact with a shuddering crunch. Merlin rushed to his side to see if he survived but his hopes were dashed as he could feel no pulse.

Arthur raised his sword as did the other knight. The beast began edging forward towards Arthur. He figured that the beast wouldn't be too friendly up close so he swung his sword in hopes of making it back of even if it was only a little.

The creature lent back on it hind legs preparing for something. With Arthur being an experienced hunter he knew it was preparing to pounce and that is when he would strike. He wasn't wrong either. It did pounce at him but the other knight pushed him out of harms way swinging his sword in the process. The beast was too fast for him and he was sliced down. The monster started slicing at the knight and his screams filled the air.

" _NOOO!"_ bellowed Arthur, anger flowing through him.

Arthur ran forward raising his sword. The beast jumped backwards dragging the knights body with it a little way.

They had a stare down. The monster was unleashing a deep low growl as it showed it's jagged yellow teeth. Anger was bubbling inside him. Both began charging at each other. The beast pounced again but Arthur rolled out of the way. It began to spin furiously around annoyed that it missed it's target.

As the beast ran at him again, it's heavy paws thundering along the ground, red feathered arrows descended from the tree tops. The arrows ricocheted off of the monster's armour that defended it's back. Some of the arrows had landed in between the creature and Arthur.

A young women lightly hopped down from the canopy and landed at the other side of the beast. She pulled out her long sword as she threw off her cloak. Her auburn hair was loosely plaited to keep it out of her way. By the look on her face it was obvious that she annoyed. Her brows were furrowed and her grip on her sword was tight.

She and Arthur began to circle the beast waiting for the right moment to land the final blow. The beast had another idea. It galloped away and tilted it's head towards the sky. Unsure of what the creature was going to do both Arthur and the girl charged at the monster with their weapons ready.

The beast unleashed a mighty reverberating roar that vibrated the very ground beneath them. Arthur, Merlin and the girl quickly pressed their hands to their ears. The roar made them feel like they had been spun around fifty times.

Whilst they were stunned the beast took its chance and fled into the night. Once they had regained themselves Arthur stood straight and marched over to the girl.

" _What are you doing?! We could have had that if you hadn't got involved."_ snapped Arthur.

The girl looked up slowly her brows furrowed even more than they had before.

" _Really? You're knights are dead,"_ she spoke in a cold, quiet, venomous tone. That silk tone she used two days prior was now gone, _"I already had traps laid out but no the magnificent Prince Arthur had to come stick that big pompous nose in and attempt to stoke his already heavily inflated ego."_

Arthur was taken back. Merlin decided to stay quiet. Both Arthur and the girl were running high on emotions and adrenaline and the young warlock didn't want to get caught in the middle. Arthur had lost two of his knights and the girl had failed to kill the beast that plagued her home.

" _I am trained and experienced while you are just a stupid little girl who wants her moment of glory!"_ bellowed Arthur.

The girl sheathed her sword, her eyes growing wide and flaring with anger as she did.

" _I was trained by my father who was the strongest knight in all of Zewen. Now go back to your father before I mess your pretty little hair up."_

With Arthur silenced and Merlin hiding a small grin, the girl turned and jogged back into the village.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoyed the fourth Chapter.**

 **Feel free to review, I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- Alliances.**

If you couldn't tell that you were in the castle of Camelot by looking at it from the outside, you would certainly be able to tell by the inside. Specifically the main hall. It had a perfectly clean stone floor and grand stain glass windows. At the far end was the King's throne. It was made of marvellously intricate mahogany and embellished with a soft deep brown leather.

Upon that throne sat Uther and he was deep in thought. Arthur stood before him with his hands behind his back. Arthur was still in his armour his face covered in grief. Merlin stood a few feet behind him blending into the background like the servants did. Gaius was also there. He stood to the side of Arthur and in front of the King.

" _So this beast lives?"_ asked Uther disappointedly.

" _Yes father. Only because a young girl got involved. We lost two of our best knights."_ Arthur couldn't hide the disappointment the he felt.

" _We can only assume that this girl is something to do with this creature."_ Uther sat up in his throne and faced Arthur.

" _I don't think so father, she was trying to kill it. How she planned on hurting it with arrows when it has armour on its back is beyond me."_ defended Arthur.

He didn't know why he was defending her. She did scupper his chances of killing the creature. But there was something about her, something he couldn't pin point. The prince just put it down to the fact that he respected her skills as a warrior.

Just as Uther was about to speak again the large doors to the hall were flung open. A girl marched in, quickly followed by the guards. They caught up with her and forcibly grabbed her arms before they attempted to drag her out of the hall. She immediately began ordering them to let her go.

Arthur could feel a knot in his stomach. She was in front of him again but for the life of him he just didn't know why she felt so familiar. What Arthur didn't know, or see as his back was to his father, was that Uther had put his head in his hands because he too recognised her. The only difference was that he knew who she was.

" _Stop."_ Arthur demanded holding his hand up to the guards, _"Father she is the girl from the forrest."_

He turned back around and saw his father looking at the girl with disappointed eyes. Uther nodded to the guards who let the girl go. She adjusted her shoulders and cloak before stepping closer to the throne stopping a few steps to the right of Arthur.

Uther slowly rose from his throne.

" _You... are a stupid girl."_ He walked to the girl and put his hands on her shoulders with care, _"What will your father be thinking? He'll be worried sick."_

Arthur's head immediately snapped to his father at the mention of the girl's father. He knew this girl. This girl who had been arrested a few day prior to the forrest.

" _My father's dead."_ she bluntly said as tears formed in her eyes.

Uther sighed and took a step back clearly shocked by the news. _"I'm sorry."_

The girl wiped the tears from her eyes as Uther took his seat back in his throne. At this point Arthur was heavily confused, as was Merlin. Merlin just felt like a spare part in the meeting as he watched from the side.

" _Why are you not at home with your mother and sister?"_ asked Uther, determined to find out why she was there.

" _Long story. What matters is that I'm a hunter,"_ she glared at Arthur through the corner of her eye, _"and I had traps planned for the beast that your 'delightful' son ruined."_ she couldn't have said it any more sarcastically.

" _I would have killed it if you hadn't spooked it."_ snapped Arthur defensively.

She tuned to face him with her hands on her hips. Merlin began to laugh again as did Gaius.

" _Oh yeah sure you could, you arrogant git! That beast heals ridiculously quick so no matter what you did it would just get right back up."_ she pulled something from her pocket, _"I have a lock of it's fur that might help Gaius put a name to it. Did you get that, nooo!"_

Gaius shuffled towards her taking the lock from her hand making sure his hand brushed hers in a fatherly way.

" _Nice to see you Alaya."_ he whispered holding back a giggle, taking the small leather pouch.

She gave him a small smile back _"And you."_

Alaya turned her attention back to Uther.

" _My lord I wish to be apart of the team that hunts this creature. I have fought it before and know it's habits."_

The hall went silent as Uther made a decision. Arthur was still stunned that his father knew this girl. He only realised what she had asked when Uther spoke again.

" _Everyone one leave."_ his eyes never left Alaya's.

Arthur tried to protest but Uther just waved him away. One by one they left, leaving Uther with Alaya. She rolled her eyes knowing full well what was coming. Uther opened his mouth to speak but Alaya cut him off.

" _After my father passed my mother began hoarding the money which left the people with nothing. They were forced to steal and hide money and food after my wonderful mother raised the taxes. I tried to convince my mother to help them but she refused saying it was her right, her kingdom."_ she stated, emotionless until the end where it became bitter. Alaya paused, looking out at the stain glass window as her anger built inside her. _"I couldn't just, watch my people starve."_

" _What did you do Alaya?"_ Uther was half smiling and half annoyed. He knew her too well to think she didn't act or to think that she continued to try convince her mother.

" _I stole. I stole from my mother to feed the people of Zewen. Eventually I was caught and thrown in prison."_

Alaya laughed to herself and looked down at her feet.

" _The normal penalty of stealing from the crown would have been death. She said she couldn't watch me die so she banished me. Personally I think I have Brena to thank that I'm still alive."_

Uther just stared at her unsure whether to believe her or not. Alaya began to fidget in the awkward silence, avoiding Uther's judging gaze. That silence lasted quite a while as Uther made his mind up.

" _Alaya_ _Elyardin you are perfectly welcome here in Camelot."_ he smiled at her.

Alaya raised an eyebrow in confusion. She didn't expect Uther to except her into Camelot so quickly. She didn't expect it at all actually. She was stuck for words. He was a good friend of her father's but she never thought he thought he liked her, they never talked.

" _Er... erm... Thank you my lord. Oh I was kind of arrested recently for stealing."_ Uther's brows furrowed. _"But I promise you I didn't do it. Well I did but it wasn't in your kingdom it was in Zewen but near the border."_

She gave him the sweetest smile she could hoping that he would let it swing by.

" _I trust you Alaya as I did your father, Pelledur."_

Alaya was delightfully surprised at Uther's care. She didn't fully trust him because it was Uther, who would trust him. He was well known for being tough and his mistrust of magic. Then she realised that he never answered her question.

" _My lord what about the beast? Can I help?"_

Uther sighed. _"As you said you have the most experience with it. Yes, just be careful."_

A maid entered the hall. She had a yellow dress on and her black curly hair was tied back out of her eyes.

" _You, take Alaya to a spare room."_

The maid bowed low and lead Alaya out of the hall. Alaya was now frowning. That was one of the reasons she wasn't too fond of Uther. He treated his help like muck on his shoe. They were people too and for as long as she was alive Alaya made sure to treat them as such if she had to have their help at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoyed the fifth Chapter.**

 **Feel free to review, I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6- Not Like Old Times.**

The sun was high in the sky as the nobles of the Camelot sat in their homes enjoying their freshly made lunches. Their servants and aids carried on with their chores of the day while their masters chomped down the extravagant food with no care in the world.

Alaya was one person who wasn't stuffing their face. She was stood in a rather empty room. All that was in the room was a wooden table with a brass candlestick on top, the queen sized bed without the bed sheets and a wardrobe for Alaya's non-existent clothes. The walls were bare as was the floor.

Alaya herself was too busy staring out of the window and down into the courtyard below. Her eyes had glossed over as she wasn't focusing on anything at all. She was in her own world, reliving the old days.

 _~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~_

 _It was the middle of the summer and the sun was high in the sky with no clouds in sight. Camelot was enjoying a peaceful time. There were so little crimes committed. The folk of Camelot were going about their day, carrying their buckets to collect water at the pump, trying to keep hydrated or tending to their washing or gardens._

 _On the huge luxurious courtyard nearest the castle, two well to do children were merrily playing. The boy of the two had sandy blonde hair and was in a well made red tunic and brown trousers. He was laughing as he chased a young girl. She was wearing a lilac dress that had light blue sleeves. Both could have been no older than 10._

 _As the girl ran her mahogany hair flowed behind her in the wind, a large smile plastered across her face. The young lad was no different. She had her dress pulled up so she didn't get it too dirty. The boy however didn't care. He had grass marks on his trousers as every so often he would stumble when chasing the girl._

" _You're so slow!" the girl giggled._

" _No I'm not. I'm just letting you get a head start."_

 _His speed quickened and as her got close to her, he reached out for her. She skipped out of his grasp, laughing as she did so. The little youth tripped over and landed face first into the grass._

 _The young lady stopped in her tracks, giggling. She began to tease him again calling him slow and a snail. With his face scrunched up with determination, the lad jumped to his feet and continued chasing her._

 _She unleashed a playful giggle as she ran away. The boy sprinted as fast as he could as she darted this way and that to get away. She thought that she would be able to trick him but she was wrong, only partially. She dived to the left but the boy managed to grab a part of her dress. She, however, span and forced him to the floor with a strong push. The girl landed on top of him knocking the wind out of him._

" _Ha I though a knight had to be fast. I would make a better knight than you Arthur." jested the girl, her smile growing._

 _The boy name Arthur pushed the girl off of him and attempted to pin her to the floor in order to prove himself. She began to squirm and wriggle out of his grip. She successfully escaped his grasp and got to her feet and began to run again._

 _An older man approached the two children, a smile growing on his face as he saw them playing together. This man was a noble man, a regal man. He had brown hair, the same shade of brown as the young girl, that was swept neatly to the side. He was adorned in a royal blue cape that rested above midnight blue tunic that had his royal seal on. The seal its self was a golden eagle mid flight. He folded his arms as he addressed the children._

" _Alaya. I'm sorry sweetheart but it's time to leave."_

 _The girl looked up at her father, her smile dropping from her face._

" _Aw do we have to Father?" she asked as she dragged her feet towards the respectable man._

 _Alaya turned to face Arthur as she and her father began to walk away. She gave him a sad wave which he returned looking as upset as she did about her leaving. He watched them exit the courtyard before running back up to the castle._

 _The father and daughter walked hand in hand towards their carriage. Alaya solemnly walked along the streets her hand loosely in her fathers. He looked down at his young child and saw she was staring at her feet. A smile spread across his face._

" _Do you like Arthur, Alaya?" questioned the noble, emphasising the word like._

 _Alaya's face quickly turned a bright shade of magenta. She hid her face in her spare hand giggling to herself in embarrassment._

" _He'll make a good knight." she whispered after she composed herself, "Can I be a knight Father?"_

 _Her eyes were glistening with hope at her dad. Her father's face lost its smile and she saw it._

" _I"m sorry darling but only men of noble birth can be knights."_

 _That shine disappeared from her eyes and was replaced with tears and sadness. He stopped walking and lent down so his head was nearer to hers._

" _But that doesn't mean I can't train you." he winked at her and that shine quickly came back._

 _She began to hop about eager to start. Alaya listed off all of the things she would love to train in. It ranged from archery to fighting with a lance. As they approached the carriage Alaya let go of her father's hand and sprinted into the carriage. She popped her head back out of the door._

" _Come on father!" she called eagerly._

 _Her father chuckled to himself and jogged to the carriage._

 _~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~_

She was still staring out of the window when there was a fairly heavy knock at the door. Shaken out of her memories, Alaya slowly walked to her door. She opened it to reveal a beaming Merlin.

" _Hi. Morgana needed Gwen so she asked me to get you your bed sheets and stuff."_

Alaya moved out of his way so Merlin could enter. He placed the sheets onto the table taking a couple so he could make her bed.

" _Let me help."_ said Alaya grabbing the other end of the sheet he was currently throwing across the bed.

" _No no you're alright."_

" _Please. I never liked having someone do things for me like they were beneath me."_

She helped Merlin make the bed, taking the other side of the sheet and tucking it underneath the mattress. Merlin was taken back by her statement but he let her help. He hadn't heard many people say that they hate the fact some nobles treat their aids like nothing. They made the bed in silence. Merlin every so often looked at Alaya. She just kept her focus on the sheets, her face unemotional.

" _Oh there's some clothes on the table as well. Morgana donated some for her dresses but there are also some trousers there too."_ said Merlin, trying to get a conversation out of her. He got nothing. _"I got them because you look like you prefer trousers."_ He finished in a whisper.

She looked Merlin in his eyes.

" _Thanks erm, I never asked your name. Sorry."_

" _It's okay. I'm Merlin."_ he smiled as he actually got her to talk.

" _Alaya. Your rather fast Merlin."_

She held out her hand for him to shake, smiling. He chuckled but shook her hand.

" _Nice to meet you Alaya. I've had practice."_

As Alaya attempted to put the pile of spare sheets at the bottom of her wardrobe Merlin sat at the bottom of her freshly made bed. Every time Alaya placed the pile of sheets they would fall back out of the wardrobe causing Alaya to curse. For the life of her she could not place the pile down so they didn't fall.

" _Not very formal are you?"_ asked Merlin with a snigger, rising from the bed to help her.

" _No,"_ she laughed, _"All of that la de la stuff really annoys me. Don't get me wrong though I am always polite... well mostly. It depends who I'm talking to."_

Merlin laughed with her as they remembered her snapping at Arthur earlier. He shook her hand again taking her by surprise.

" _I think we are going to get on perfectly fine Alaya."_

Arthur's bellowing voice echoed down the hall calling for Merlin. Merlin sighed and let his head roll back. Alaya rolled her eyes at how demanding Arthur sounded. They saw each others faces and chuckled again, a friendship forming fast.

" _He seems like a pouty brat."_ she said, her face sad.

Merlin looked to the door as he could hear Arthur still calling his name. He gave a half smile.

" _Sometimes but he has a good heart."_

Arthur shouted again. Alaya and Merlin walked towards the wooden door.

" _Nice to meet you Merlin. I'll put the clothes away."_

" _Will you be able to keep them in the wardrobe?"_ he jested.

" _With patience and persistence."_

Merlin gave a little bow to Alaya which made her sigh knowing he did it on purpose, and him smile knowing that he had successfully annoyed her. She closed the door behind him. Merlin hadn't gone too far from her door when Arthur could be heard saying Merlin's name. Alaya lent against against her door listening to them outside.

" _Merlin? Why were you in there?"_

" _Giving Aya her sheets and clothes because Morgana need Gwen. So doing the orders I was given... by Morgana."_ he emphasised making sure Arthur couldn't find a way to snap at him.

Arthur just grunted clearly not pleased with what his servant was helping the girl that had beat him. It was clear that he was still sore after she had had a go at him as well as beat him.

" _Alright now you've done that I need you to sharpen my sword, clean my armour, and take care of my horse."_ ordered Arthur.

At the other side of the door Alaya could hear Arthur and Merlin both stomp down the corridor and away from her room. She gave a sad sigh and glanced at the pile of clothes. She walked towards the pile of donated clothes and had a quick flick through them. One thing Alaya could say was that Morgana had good taste. Deciding to deal with the clothes later Alaya walked back to the window to stare into Camelot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoyed the sixth Chapter.**

 **Feel free to review, I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7- Cabin Fever.**

The court physician was a well respected and well loved man. Gaius treated everyone from the King's ward, Lady Morgana, to the people in the lower town. No matter who he was treating he made sure they understood what was going on and that he was friendly and comforting. There was no one in Camelot that would have anyone else treat them.

Today Gaius was having a lucky day. He had no one to attend to medically meaning he could focus his attention on the beast that plagued the outer villages. He was currently flicking through several open books at once.

So many books were laid out upon the table in his chambers. Normally the table was covered in different potions and strange contraptions to make said potions and tonics. Gaius was sat at the one end of the table with his head resting in his hand. With his other hand he brushed his silver hair out of his face, his tired eyes scanning the book in front of him.

The candles on the table had melted down to the very bottom. The sun outside barely touched Gaius' chamber so in order not strain his already ageing eyes Gaius used many candles.

As Gaius yawned the creaky door opened slowly. Alaya poked her head around the door to make sure that someone was in. Gaius turned to see only her head peeking around the door and her brown plaited hair flowing down.

" _Hey, do you mind if I come in?"_ asked Alaya, with a sheepish smile on her face.

Gaius smiled at her _"Of course not Alaya."_

Alaya sat across from Gaius, gazing down at the books on the table of various quality. Even now, when she was welcome in Camelot, Alaya wasn't wearing a dress. She was in a pair of brown leather trousers and a blue tight first thing she noticed was that all of the books were about various beasts and creatures as well as many vials of different shapes and sizes place neatly on the shelving behind.

" _Have you gotten anywhere?"_ she asked picking up one of the books after realising what he was doing.

Gaius rubbed his eyes in frustration and shook his head. Seeing that Gaius was getting tired of looking at the same books over and over again Alaya offered her help. Gaius gladly accepted, thankful for the help and company.

They spent a good hour or so reading the books trying to getting any information that they could, even if it was the slightest thing. They even found the time to talk about how many scuffles Alaya had gotten into when they were children. As she read through the book she had picked up she became more interested and silence filled the room. There were so many creatures that she had never heard off before. So many weird and wonderful creatures that she could hunt. After a while Gaius broke the silence.

" _I take it you were bored then Alaya."_

Alaya looked up at him with a half smile on her face. It had been a long time since she was last in Camelot but Gaius still knew her well. Honestly over the years she hadn't really changed that much. She often got bored quickly and constantly needed something to do.

" _Yeah. Uther said I wasn't to go anywhere although he didn't say why. I hate being in one place. I've gotten used to traveling."_

Gaius laughed and looked back down at his book.

" _That never stopped you before. You always told Uther what you thought and I think he respected you for it."_ he flicked over a page in the book he was holding, _"Surely it's good to see Arthur again. You two were as thick as thieves when you were children."_

Alaya's smile dropped and her brows furrowed.

" _I don't think he recognises me Gaius. He used to be so nice to the aids but now..."_

Gaius looked up at her with an eyebrow raised, _"But now.."_

Before Alaya could continue the door opened again and in walked Merlin closely followed by the very man they were speaking of. Arthur didn't look very happy.

" _Gaius there is a young man who has been brought into the courtyard. He is gravely injured._ _Guinevere is already with him._ _"_

Gaius bowed low before picking up his bag, filling it with supplies and heading out of the room leaving everyone in silence.

Arthur slumped down onto the bench across from Alaya who was merrily reading the book in her hands, desperately trying to avoid Arthur's gaze. She had found a very interesting part describing a creature named Yale. It was a horse like creature that had two horns on it's head. One horn was used for defence and the other offence. If one of the horns were damaged it would move the other to attack. She was imagining what the fight between her and the creature would be like.

Alaya had completely zoned out and was now reading about a Harpy when Arthur began to whine, loudly.

" _Why is she here?"_ he moaned, grumpily putting his head in his hand.

" _Ask her, she's right in front of you."_ said Merlin slightly confused.

" _Not her Merlin, Queen of suck the fun out of everything."_

" _That's not very nice."_

" _Neither is Queen Linella. Seriously, fancy coming to Camelot when there is a ferocious beast on the loose."_

Now that got Alaya's attention. At first she thought she had misheard the Prince but as he continued to grumble it confirmed her thoughts. She looked around the room for where Arthur had gone. He was stood lent against the bookshelf that Merlin was organising for Gaius. Alaya marched over to him as he continued to mumble.

" _Where is Linella?"_ she demanded, grabbing his tunic and forcing him to look at her.

Arthur had a confused look etched onto his face.

" _What is it to you?"_ he asked a tad snappier than he had intended, prying her hands off of him.

Alaya could handle Arthur not recognising her while they fought or when she had a hood on but now, when she was stood clear as day in front of him, no. But that wasn't the only thing that had annoyed her.

" _Oh how about that she is my **mother** Arthur. And it's just smashing to see you again. Nice to know you still remember me." _

With her emotions getting the best of her Alaya stormed out of the room slamming the old door behind her. She left that fast there may as well have been a cloud of smoke where she was stood. Arthur was just simply stood there with no emotion on his face, his body numb. That had explained everything. The mysterious feeling he had when he saw her. The note on his bedside table. It was her. It was rare that he ever beat Alaya when they were children and she constantly reminded him of it.

Merlin had faced the bookshelf through that little outburst but on his face was a wide smile. He lent into Arthur's blurred gaze to get his attention, his black hair falling in front of his face.

" _So, is she an old flame?"_ he asked cheekily.

Arthur turned very slowly, his face gradually tensing as he did so. By the time Arthur and Merlin had locked eyes Merlin had known he had pushed a button. He silently went back to sorting out the bookshelf, attempting to hide the grin on his face. A few moments later, and a few sighs later, Arthur stormed out of the room. Merlin looked at the door when Arthur had left.

" _I like her."_

He chuckled to himself before continuing his chores.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you enjoyed the seventh Chapter.**

 **Feel free to review, I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8- New Friends.**

Camelothad a great variety of weather. One day would be the most beautiful sunny day that you had ever seen be the next could easily be showering. That morning the sun had been shining brightly in the sky but the night was the complete opposite. The sky had clouded over and had unleashed a torrent of rain. Amidst the rain it would often thunder sending echoes throughout the castle.

Alaya was laid in her soft bed listening to the rain. She wasn't awake because of the rain or thunder but a great sense of unease. She knew if her mother were to discover that she was in Camelot, Linella would hold Uther responsible and try to brake the companionship between the two kingdoms, of which she was never fond of. The last thing that Zewen needed right now was a war with a vastly superior kingdom.

Getting tired with tossing and turning in, admittedly, her rather comfy bed, Alaya decided that she needed to do something, anything that would tire either her body or mind. Deciding on what she would do to help her sleep, Alaya rubbed her face and headed out into the cold, silent stone corridor in her soft cotton shorts and oversized white shirt.

Alaya stealthily made her way through the castles corridors, avoiding any guards, heading for one room and one room alone. She had no reason to dodge the guards but she figured that it was for the best. The room that she was searching for was Gaius's chamber. She had decided that she would get that book about the rare beasts and read until she feel asleep. She used to do that when she had a nightmare as a child. The only difference between now and then was that then she had had her father to hold and read to her as she nodded off as well as her old fluffy teddy bear.

Alaya had managed to sneak through the castle without being seen by anyone. Not one guard saw her tip toe through the cold corridors. Either they didn't care or don't pay attention. Once at Gaius' chamber Alaya gently pushed the wooden door open and slowly popped her head around. She saw Gaius snoring peacefully away in his cot, his covers hanging off of the bed. If anyone deserved a good nights sleep it was him.

As lightly as she could Alaya pulled up the covers making sure that Gaius wouldn't get cold. She then began scanning the table for the book she had been reading earlier that day. Gaius had not bothered to put any of them away. He was only going to have to get them out again so what was the point. All he did was clear a small space on the table just in case.

There was something coming from the far room. Some kind of mumbling or chanting. With intrigue taking over her, an old habit she had never been able to conquer, Alaya crept closer to the door. The chanting was panicked and in some foreign language that she didn't recognise. Curiosity got the better of her and she lightly placed her ear to the door.

" _Egweneth iben alto."_ the voice said, rising in volume.

The next thing Alaya knew she was thrown across the room with the door to the mysterious voice's room landing on top of her. Gaius woke with a start to see Alaya crumbled beneath a door at the other side of the room. Merlin appeared in his doorway, his hair a mess on his head and a shocked and pale look on his face. His shirt was hanging off of one shoulder as his eyes blinked absorbing what had just happened.

The two men rushed over to the unhinged door and pulled it off of the young woman beneath it. All Alaya had was a graze on her head and a small cut on her arm. Other than that she was smiling giddily up at Merlin who was as white as a sheet.

" _It appears that you are not what you seem Merlin."_ she said playfully.

They helped Alaya to her feet and Gaius immediately sat her down at the table so he could tend to her wound. Alaya hadn't taken her eyes off of Merlin the entire time. By the look on his face Alaya could tell that Merlin was terrified about what she might do with her new found information.

" _Don't worry Merlin, I'm not going to say anything."_ Merlin's face relaxed a little but he still wasn't fully convinced. _"_ _You've never tried to harm me, well not intentionally or that I know of. There are good and bad people just as there will be good and bad sorcerers."_

He gave her a thankful smile now fully believing her. Gaius chuckled to himself as he bandaged Alaya's arm.

" _You always were open minded."_ he mumbled with a smile on his face.

Alaya looked so proud of herself as she rose from the table. Then it hit Gaius. It was the middle of the night and he had woken up to see Alaya, whose chambers were located a fair way away from Gaius', buried beneath the door of Merlin's room.

" _Why were you even here in the middle of the night?"_ asked Gaius sitting down on the edge of his cot.

" _I couldn't sleep so I wanted to get that book I was reading earlier to help me."_

" _I could give you a sleeping draft."_

" _No thank you Gaius. The book will do for now. If it carries on though I promise you I will come and get one. I promise."_

That seemed to satisfy Gaius. He searched through the books on table for a while before finding the right one. He handed over the book with a little bow of his head and a smile on his face.

" _To make me feel better at least let Merlin walk you back to your room."_

Knowing that Gaius wasn't going to take no for an answer Alaya agreed. She tucked the book under her arm and waited for Merlin to return as he went to grab his jacket and boots.

The corridors back to Alaya's room were just as deserted now as they were before. As they walked back through the cold stone corridors Merlin saw Alaya shiver. Being the gentleman that he was he quickly passed her his jacket. Although it did take him a while to convince her to take it. She and Merlin walked in silence until Merlin decided to ask a question that he had avoided asking Arthur.

" _How do you know Arthur?"_

Caught a little off guard Alaya stopped in her tracks for a moment.

" _Well if you didn't hear the first time my mother is Queen Linella of Zewen. My father, Pelledur, used to bring me to Camelot with him when I was a child. Arthur was the only one my age so we spent a fair amount of time together. Well there was Morgana but if you've noticed I'm not your typical woman. Eventually Arthur and I became inseparable."_ she explained, her face growing sad, _"What about you? How did you end up as Arthur's manservant?"_

All the way back to her room Alaya and Merlin exchanged stories about how the many ways they annoyed Arthur. Alaya's mainly consisted of pranks she would play on him or the amount of times she had beaten him in a fight. Merlin's were mostly about the ways he would rub Arthur up the wrong way, the ways he woke Arthur up to the ways Merlin would remind him of the things Arthur would rather forget. He made a point to mention that Arthur denied that she had beaten him in a fair duel and that made her chuckle but didn't surprise her one bit.

They arrived at Alaya's room having to stifle a laugh. Her room wasn't too far away from Arthur's and both agreed it would be better not to wake him up. He was never the nicest person when he was awoken abruptly. Alaya pushed open her large chamber door.

" _Well happy reading Aya."_

" _Wow first you throw a door at me and now you've already given me a nickname. I will Merl... I'm gonna stick with Merlin. Merl makes you sound like a cow or a tavern floozy."_

" _What I do in my spare time is my business. Goodnight."_ joked Merlin.

" _Oh your jacket."_ she remembered pulling off the brown jacket and handing him it. He smiled his thanks as he put on the jacket himself before dragging his tired feet back down the corridor. Alaya, on the other hand, gave him a small smile before entering her chamber. Once in her room she jogged to her bed, immediately curled up in the covers and started to loose herself in the book.

Back in the corridor neither Merlin or Alaya had noticed Arthur's door open slightly. He had woken up after hearing voices in the corridor. He saw Merlin outside off Alaya's room both of which in their sleeping clothes. The prince feel a pang inside his stomach as he watched them laugh and bid each other goodnight.

 _Am I..?_ he thought as he closed his door again, _Am I jealous? No it's only Merlin for gods sake._ With a shake of his head Arthur shook away his thoughts and returned to his luxurious bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you enjoyed the eighth Chapter.**

 **Feel free to review, I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9- Break Down the Walls.**

Back in her room, Alaya had made herself comfy in her bed. The red sheets were pulled up to her chest as she lent back against the headboard. The candles at her bedside flickered in the slight breeze. She was reading the book she had got from Gaius and she could not have been happier.

She was currently reading about a creature named Harpy. These beasts were highly beautiful maidens with large feathery wings. The wings were usually a deep ominous red. The book said that the Harpies lived in packs and enchanted travellers with their looks and flirtatious talking where they would persuade them to go back to the Harpies nests promise a safe place to rest or food. Once the Harpies had them back at their nests they would knock out the traveller and slowly pick at their bodies.

The rest of Alaya's room was perfectly silent. All that was heard was the flicker of the candles. The candlelight made the shadows dance on the walls. The rain pelted the window making it look like there was a waterfall cascading down the stain glass panes.

Alaya was too lost in her book to hear the light knock at her door. Whoever it was outside clearly thought she was asleep as they waited, listening, for her response.

They knocked again, this time a little louder, and whispered her name. That got her attention. Alaya looked at the door in confusion. Who would want to talk to her at that hour? Carefully and quietly placing the book face down on her bed, Alaya climbed out of the comfy bed and picked up her longsword. Readying herself for anything, she noiselessly headed towards the door in her loose white shirt and black shorts, holding the sword behind her slightly.

Pulling her sword up slightly, Alaya quickly opened the door trying to catch whoever was on the other side off guard. She succeeded. Arthur was stood at the other side, wide eyed, looking rather sheepish. He clearly had been asleep at some point as his blonde hair was all over his head in a messy pile. He just stared at her, unsure of what he wanted to say, in a tunic that hung off his shoulder slightly and his brown trousers.

" _And what do you want at this time of night?"_ asked Alaya, still hurt after Arthur had failed to recognised her.

" _I... I couldn't sleep. I couldn't fall back asleep."_ he replied.

He noticed that Alaya wasn't really listening to him. She was to busy staring at Arthur's hair. He shook his head making his hair fall more naturally on his head.

" _What do you want me to do about it?"_ her face was stoic.

Probably for the first time in his life Arthur felt awkward. He rubbed the back of his neck before finding what he wanted to say.

" _I'm sorry Alaya. I should have recognised you."_ he looked her dead in her caramel eyes.

Alaya just looked at him blankly for a moment deciding whether he meant it or not. Making up her mind, Alaya stepped away from the door and headed back to her bed, placing her longsword on the table as she passed. She left the door open allowing Arthur to step inside. He did so closing the door quietly behind him.

Picking up the book as she clambered back into her bed, Alaya made sure that she didn't look Arthur in the face. Arthur simply followed her and sat on the edge of her bed with a sheepish look on his face.

" _I really am sorry Alaya."_ he repeated again trying to break the awkward silence.

Alaya buried her face in the book a bit more. A smile had started to curl at the edge of her lips. No matter how much she tried she just couldn't hide it from the now confused Arthur.

" _What, why are you smiling?"_

Alaya's smile grew wider forcing her to turn away from him to try hide it. She didn't want him to to see her the slightest bit happy when she was supposed to be angry with him. She didn't want him to feel like he had been forgiven. It was just too much fun getting the Prince of Camelot to apologise.

Getting slightly annoyed, Arthur reached over and prodded Alaya in her side. She immediately squirmed attempting to get out of his reach but failed dropping the book onto the floor. Knowing that she found it annoying Arthur continued to prod her in the side. The more she fought the more he persisted. Her giggles filled the room amongst Arthur asking why she was smiling all while smiling himself.

" _That's all I wanted! An apology!"_ she managed to mumble through her giggles.

Arthur stopped momentarily. He may not have seen her for a long time but he knew when she was hiding something. Her eyebrow would twitch when somebody would would press her for information.

" _What else?"_ he asked slowly, raising an eyebrow, _"I know you, well knew you."_ he added little more solemnly.

He sat back up letting Alaya do the same. They simply looked at each other as they got over the awkward moment. Alaya's smile grew again.

" _I always did beat you Arthur."_

The awkward moment quickly passed as Arthur processed what she had said. She had teased him just like the old days. A very large grin was now spread across his face making her's drop instantly.

" _What?"_ she demanded, her eyes widening.

Using his speed Arthur darted across the bed grabbing Alaya around the waist as she tried to escape off of the other side. She only had a few seconds to react to the prince diving across the bed and she had been too slow. Alaya immediately began to laugh and wriggle away from him. His strength had grown over the years as she had usually got out of his grip by now but this time she couldn't move. Every time that she thought she had nearly broken free Arthur would just pull her right back to him, her back making contact with his chest. To both of them it felt like they had never lost contact. They wrestled for a fair while blissfully ignorant of the other people in the nearby rooms who were trying to sleep.

As they wrestled Alaya managed to turn her body away from him and tried to grasp the edge of the bed and use it as leverage. Arthur however pulled her back and slammed her onto her back, holding her wrists down on the bed.

The fun suddenly ended and was filled again with that awkward silence but this time it was a different kind of awkward. Their faces were inches from each other and Alaya's chest was flush against Arthur's. Arthur lightly coughed and quickly got off of Alaya, leaning back against the bed post. Alaya crawled back up to the top of her bed and tucked her feet back underneath the covers. They just sat there in the quiet of the night, small smiles growing on both of their faces. Arthur eventually moved to sit next to Alaya, neither of them looking at each other.

" _You can't sleep either."_ Arthur said quietly after a while.

Alaya chuckled, _"Obviously otherwise I wouldn't be reading Arthur."_

Alaya had picked up her book again and continued reading. She was now reading about a creature called a Centicore. Arthur was reading over her shoulder, intrigued. She feel him leaning over her to get a better look at the book. His shoulder was tucked behind her's and his arm was lent on the headboard behind her to stop him falling over completely.

" _If you must know it's the book I was reading back in Gaius' chamber."_ she explained flicking through the book.

Arthur simply nodded as he continued to read over her shoulder. Alaya placed the book on the bed side table and turned to face Arthur an eyebrow raised. Arthur just looked at her as innocently as he could.

" _Listen Arthur I'm sorry I snapped at you back in Gaius' chamber."_

" _Don't be."_

" _No seriously I'm..."_

" _There was always tension between you and your mother and me not recognising you wouldn't have helped. So you don't need to apologise."_ he gave her a soothing smile while looking deep in her carmel eyes.

Alaya smiled back at Arthur and shuffled a little closer to him if that was even possible.

" _Why is she even here?"_ asked Alaya realising that they had to be a reason for Linella to be in Camelot. Linella had always hated it when they had visited when Alaya was young.

Arthur looked away from Alaya _"Camelot is acting as neutral ground for a meeting between Linella and the leader of the Zewen Rebellion. I think his name is Lucas."_

" _Oh I bet that's going to be fun. Honestly I'd quite like to avoid her as much as I can."_ Alaya mumbled frowning at the thought of her mother trying to dictate her life again.

Arthur simply hummed. He knew full well that she wouldn't be able to. His father had already decided that Alaya was going to help in the discussion but he wasn't going to tell her that. Not right now, not when they had just rebuilt their friendship again.

Alaya started to giggle to herself pulling Arthur out of his own little world. It wasn't long before they were reminiscing about old times. They talked about what they had gotten up to when they were young, all the little pranks they would play, all the times they had had to go to Gaius because one of them had fallen out of a tree or scuffed their knees when they were chasing each other. They talked well in to the night, laughing at all the things they did.

Eventually Alaya had begun to drift off. Her head lolled to the side and landed on Arthur's shoulder. At the familiar smell Alaya grabbed at Arthur's shirt. No matter how much he tried to pry her hand off of him he just couldn't get her to let go. Arthur gave in with a smile on his face and tucked his legs in to bed. He shuffled down so he could get comfy and drift off to sleep himself with Alaya still attached. He gently moved a strand of hair off of her face, an affectionate smile on his face as he closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you enjoyed the ninth Chapter.**

 **Feel free to review, I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10- One Step Forward.**

The sun was rising in the sky shining a warming orange glow. Merlin slammed open Arthur's chamber door in an attempt to wake him. Getting nothing out of the pile of covers on the bed Merlin stomped over to the windows. Smiling to himself Merlin threw open the long red velvet curtains.

" _Rise and shine."_ he sang in the most annoying voice he could muster.

Nothing. He didn't get the usual grunt response or a pillow thrown at his head. That was strange. Confused and unsure on whether he was grateful or not for the lack of objects flying at his face, Merlin pulled back the covers with as much force as he could conjure.

Again nothing. He wasn't in his bed. Merlin just figured that the prince had decided to do some early morning hunting without telling him. With a shrug of his shoulders Merlin left the prince's chamber and headed past Alaya's room. As he passed he heard a strange noise then a shuffle come from within. Curious at the strange noise Merlin knocked on Alaya's door. The noise suddenly stopped which only sparked concern in the young warlock.

Merlin quickly opened the chamber to door find something he did not expect. He saw a dishevelled Arthur trying to pry himself out of Alaya's grip. Once he saw that Merlin was staring at him with his typical childish grin, Arthur stopped dead. The Prince looked from Merlin to the still sleeping Alaya.

" _It's not what it looks like."_ mumbled Arthur.

It was obvious by the look on Merlin's face that he didn't believe Arthur and it wasn't long before he began to laugh. Arthur didn't not appreciate his manservant laughing at him at anytime, his pride wouldn't allow it. His face tensed and his eyes thinned. Merlin quickly regained control.

Arthur was suddenly free. He stumbled towards the table. Alaya had released him only to grab the nearest pillow and throw it with all of her sleepy might at Merlin. The pillow hit Merlin square in his face making him take a step backwards. For a brief moment he thought he escaped objects flying towards his face that morning.

" _I'm trying to sleep."_ grumbled Alaya before she sank further down in her bed, pulling the covers over her head.

" _Actually you're going to want to get up. Gaius thinks he has found something but he wants you to take a look first."_

At that Alaya sat straight up, her hair all over the place. She looked at Merlin to make sure he wasn't lying before darting to her screen to get changed almost tripping over the bed sheets as she did so. He was stood staring at her with a smile on his face and his arms folded. Arthur shook his head as Merlin was mesmerised by the speed the supposedly tired Alaya had shown.

" _I'll go get changed. We'll meet you in Gaius' chamber."_ declared the Prince.

All he got out of the female hunter was an annoyed groan as she changed behind the screen. With one last glance towards Alaya all Arthur could see was a lot of bare leg appear from behind the screen as she hopped around trying to put her trousers on. Arthur left the room with a slight blush on his cheeks closely followed by Merlin, who was even redder, chuckling as they went.

 _Gaius' Chamber._

The court physician was busing himself with several vials. He would look from one to the other heavy in thought. One of the small vials was a clear colour and had a single strand of hair in it. The other was a dirty brown colour that you couldn't see a single thing through. The only bit of colour was a small fleck of blue that seemed to swirl around of it's own free will.

Gaius was so focused on the vials in his hand he was oblivious to the sound of thundering feet outside his chamber. Alaya charged through the door making it bounce off of the wall. Gaius jumped so badly he might as well have been a cat pouncing into a tree. As she managed to stop in her tracks she turned to make sure the door was still on it's hinges while repeatedly saying sorry.

Gaius had ahold of his chest but was smiling at Alaya as she came to stand beside the physician. She was breathing heavily. Gaius passed her a cup of water as she held her the stitch in her side.

" _What have you got for me Gaius?"_ she breathed, eagerly looking at the vials that Gaius had had in his hand.

Gaius couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he pointed to a book that was laid open on the table. Before Alaya could get to it Merlin came running into the room out of breath. Alaya looked at him smiling until she saw the look on his face. He looked panicked, like he'd seen a ghost and been chased by that ghost as it promised to repeatedly stab him with a spoon.

" _Arthur is stalling her as best as he can but she knows that you are here."_ he breathed, sweat dripping down his face.

To say Alaya was confused would be an understatement. She just looked at him wide eyed like he was running naked through the market place. She wasn't the only one either. Gaius was looking between Alaya and Merlin hoping one of them would tell him what was going on. It all clicked into place when they heard a voice shouting in the corridor.

A woman's voice echoed down the corridor and that voice was all to familiar to Alaya. It was the judgemental, condescending voice of her mother. She could hear Arthur trying to convince Linella that Alaya was no where near Camelot.

" _Go. Into Merlin's room. Quickly."_ ushered Gaius as he pushed Alaya towards the back room.

Alaya managed to dart into Merlin's room just before Linella burst through the door. Merlin was trying so hard to look like he wasn't out of breath. He was lent against the table some how managing to control his breathing. Linella's eyes scanned over the room looking for any sign of her daughter.

" _Lady Linella, to what do I owe the pleasure?"_ inquired Gaius in the most polite manner he could.

The Queen of Zewen was adorned in a luxurious deep blue gown that had a lighter blue corset. The sleeves grew wider as they reached the edge becoming a lighter shade of cobalt. She gave Gaius the most mistrustful look that she could. She proceeded to search the room as Arthur entered. With her back turned to him Arthur mouthed sorry to Gaius.

Linella marched around the room casting aside anything that wasn't helpful or she didn't like. Merlin was about to say something when the Queen began to throw things around. One look from Arthur told him to do otherwise.

" _Where is my daughter? Where is Alaya?"_ demanded Linella who was still scowling.

" _Alaya? I haven't seen her in years. Why the last time was here was when she and a young Arthur decided to climb the old oak..."_ Merlin had always admired how quickly Gaius could think on his feet.

" _Shut up old man! That dirty curly haired servant has already told me that she saw her come this way."_ snapped Linella. From inside Merlin's room, Alaya wanted so badly to shout at her mother but knew better of it. She was curling her hands into fist as Linella spoke, breathing deeply in an attempt to control herself.

" _If Alaya is in Camelot I have not seen her."_ Gaius' polite tone was now completely gone.

" _If she was here she would have visited me my Lady. We were great friends when we were young."_ pitched in Arthur.

Merlin had to stifle a laugh. From the way he had found them that morning he would have thought they were something a little more.

Linella was still searching for her daughter not listening to anything that the others had said. She had made her way to Merlin's room. The knot in everyones stomach tightened when she threw open the newly fixed door. Nothing. All Linella could see was the mess that was Merlin's room.

" _If Alaya shows up I demand that you tell me. She will no doubt take the side of that boyfriend of her's, Lucas."_ grumbled Linella, spitting out venom as she said his name.

By the look on her face Linella couldn't wait to get out of Gaius' chamber. She marched to the door not saying goodbye to anyone before slamming it on the way out.

Alaya dropped down from above the door. She was stood there, frowning, staring at the entrance as silence filled the room.

" _Of course I will. He actually helps the people of Zewen."_ she mumbled still not taking her eyes off of the door.

Arthur gulped uncomfortably as everyone looked at each other awkwardly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you enjoyed the tenth Chapter.**

 **Feel free to review, I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11- Weight On Her Shoulders.**

After the departure of Queen Linella the rest of them were stood precisely where they were when she had stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. How the door was still on its hinges was beyond Gaius. They were stood there is silence. Gaius was lent against the table heavily annoyed. The experienced physician knew exactly how to hide it. Merlin was frowning and staring at the door. Arthur was looking at his feet after Linella's comment about Lucas and Alaya with his arms folded across his chest. Alaya however was lent against Merlin's door frame cursing at her mother in her head, one hand on her curvaceous waist.

" _Thank you for trying to stall her Arthur."_ mumbled Alaya breaking the silence as she stepped back into the main room.

Arthur just groaned before coldly mumbling _"Don't mention it."_ his eyes staying fixed to the floor like it was the most interesting thing he had seen all morning.

Gaius and Merlin were apparently the only ones to notice the rising tension emanating from the young Prince. Feeling awkward, Gaius drew their attention back to the beast. Being drawn out of their own worlds Arthur and Alaya along with Merlin and Gaius gathered around the old book again.

" _I had another look through the books last night when I woke up,"_ Gaius quickly glanced at Merlin and Alaya who were hiding small smirks on their faces. _"I found this."_

The trusted physician pointed to a certain segment within the book. The was a fading image of a large dog like beast. As soon as she saw the image Alaya knew they had definitely found something, something useful.

" _That's it! That's definitely it! Oooh maybe I can get it back for trying to take a chunk of my side."_

Gaius and Arthur imediately stared at her. Their heads shot up to stare right into her eyes the best they could. Alaya was oblivious as she started to hop around like she had been pumped full of sugar. Gaius coughed loudly to get her attention. She stopped hopping around and looked between Gaius and Arthur's concerned faces.

" _Oh my friend Cynthia healed me."_ explained Alaya thinking that would be enough. She even waved her hand in the air as if to say it was nothing.

Gaius marched around the table demanding that Alaya show her the injury. No matter how much she protested Gaius just wouldn't drop it. Merlin simply stood back and laughed as Arthur joined in. The sight of two fully grown men pestering Alaya like she was a child who had just hurt her knee was hilarious to Merlin. Alaya was adamant that she was fine but the two men wouldn't listen. As Gaius was swatting Alaya's arms out of the way Arthur took the opportunity to grab her, holding her arms out of the physicians way. Alaya imediately stopped fighting and sighed as Gaius lifted her shirt so her could see her sides. There were no marks on either side of her waist.

" _Told you."_ stated Alaya smugly, adjusting her shirt to make it feel more comfortable.

Arthur let her go satisfied that she was alright. Gaius returned to the book and read a part of the passage whilst Alaya proceeded to pull faces at Arthur.

" _Ah."_

" _What is it Gaius?"_ questioned Arthur moving to Gaius' side so he could see the book with Alaya closely behind him pulling a face that made Merlin snort. Gaius scanned the passage again making sure that he had read it properly.

" _It seems that the Barghest, the beast, it seems that it is a..."_

" _Gaius."_ pressed Arthur.

" _Well it's made by, by a sorcerer who is fuelled by a strong sense of greed and anger."_

Silence filled the room. The look on the others faces told Alaya that they had many run-in's with sorcerers, and not all of them pleasant. Merlin was looking at his feet, rubbing his forehead while Arthur had closed his eyes as he sighed.

" _Does it tell us how to kill it?"_

When the room had filled with silence Alaya had stepped forward and picked up the book.

" _It says that the Barghest, which is a weird word, can only be vanquished, and that's a posh word, by the sorcerer who created it."_ read Alaya aloud.

" _The sorcerer?"_

" _That's not the end of it. It also says that the sorcerer needs to feel a tremendous sense of loss and or regret... Well that's going to be fun to find."_

" _So we find the sorcerer."_ said Merlin like it would be the easiest thing in the world.

Arthur turned his attention to Merlin. _"And how do you intend to do that Merlin? Tempt them with your cooking?"_

" _We could retrace the beast's steps. Starting with the where I first fought it."_ suggested Alaya putting the book back onto the table. Gaius picked up the book himself to double check just incase Alaya had read the wrong part. Unfortunately she hadn't.

" _But you still have the issue of getting the sorcerer to feel regret or loss."_

They all looked to one another hoping that one of them would have even the slightest idea.

" _We'll figure out a way."_ chipped in Merlin after realising that they all had nothing.

" _So to the first place I fought it then?"_

" _No, you can't."_ said Arthur suddenly, actively avoiding her eyes.

Alaya looked at him confused. _"Why?"_ she asked slowly. After the way her morning had gone Alaya was preparing herself for the worst. Arthur closed his eyes as he sighed. He knew that he was only going to upset her further.

" _My father wants you to go to the meeting between your mother and Lucas. He wants to hear your thoughts on the issue."_ Arthur had explained that in the most deadpanned, dry voice he had.

Alaya rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She reacted precisely in the way Arthur had expected. Her face had lost all expression and her hands went to her hips.

" _Great, just... just great."_ she mumbled to no one in particular.

As the silence filled the room again Alaya quietly walked towards the door wanting to get all eyes off of her. All three men simply watched as she headed for the door.

" _Alaya where are you going?"_ asked Merlin, the concern evident in his voice.

Alaya held the door open and turned her head towards Merlin without looking at him directly.

" _I'm going for a walk."_

She closed the door silently behind her, leaving the men worried. Gaius sighed and sat down at the table rubbing his eyes. Merlin look at both Arthur and Gaius wondering if any of them were going to do anything. Gaius glanced up at Merlin meeting his blue eyes. Together their gaze turned to Arthur who was still looking at the floor. He looked up to find both men staring at him expectantly.

" _What?"_ he asked dryly.

The prince's brows furrowed as Merlin and Gaius continued to look at him like it was his place to do something.

Merlin raised his hands defensively. _"You were her best friend Arthur."_ He made sure that he made quotation marks with his fingers to show he still didn't believe Arthur when he said they were just friends. The young warlocks signature cheeky smile spread across his face. For once Arthur didn't scold Merlin. He just looked back down at his feet again.

" _It's been a long time."_ mumbled the future king of Camelot, his usual confident front slipping.

" _What about last night then?"_ Merlin reminded eagerly as he stepped closer to Arthur.

At that Arthur's head shot up, his annoyed and angry eyes meeting Merlin's defiant ones. His arms had dropped to his side and he was now stood at full hight. Gaius just looked on confused.

" _I told you nothing happened."_ he said slowly and sternly, pointing a finger at the warlock. The trademark smile was still etched onto Merlin's face. The only thing that he did differently was that he raised his eyebrows disbelievingly.

Arthur rolled his eyes. _"I don't have explain myself to you Merlin."_ And with that Arthur left in the very same way Alaya did. Quietly and leaving an awkwardness behind.

Gaius looked at Merlin confused as he grinned at the door, happy with annoying Arthur. Merlin sat across from Gaius and picked up on of the vials oblivious of Gaius' look. Gaius coughed lightly to get his attention.

" _Oh yeah I should explain how I found him this morning."_ grinned Merlin like a child in a sweet shop.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you enjoyed the eleventh Chapter.**

 **Feel free to review, I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12- Like Old Times.**

Compared to the night before the weather had vastly improved. While it wasn't as sunny or warm as a few days before was, it wasn't raining either. It was just damp.

After leaving Gaius's chamber Alaya wondered aimlessly and found herself back in her room. She just stood there in her red shirt and black trousers staring out of the window once again. She needed to get out. She needed fresh air. Deciding what she wanted to do, Alaya gathered her long sword and attached it to her belt. She threw her clock across her shoulders and pulled the hood up.

Once again sticking to the shadows to stay out of sight, given Uther had asked to her not to leave, Alaya made her way out of the castle but she didn't stop there. The Princess of Zewen couldn't risk being spotted so she left the city completely making sure she stopped by a bakery as she went. Alaya munched on a bread roll, as she hadn't had breakfast yet, as she carefully and inconspicuously headed outside the city walls.

There was one place that made Alaya forget her troubles and that was the forrest. You needed to uses all of your senses. You couldn't afford to be distracted because you didn't know what was around the next thick tree trunk. Alaya had to admit, the forests nearest the city was one of the most palatial and grandest forests she had been in. The mighty trees were so tall that she could barely see the sky beyond them. The ground was covered with a layer of fallen twigs and leaves and more were fluttering their way down to Earth.

Alaya just kept on walking at a leisurely pace, taking in the different sounds of the animals ranging from the tweets of the birds above to the sound of deer grazing to her side. She kept walking until she heard the distinct sound of horses. Of horses galloping her way. Alaya sighed expecting it to be some one to take her back to the castle. She turned to see who it was.

There was a few of them, four to be precise. The leader of the group smiled widely when he saw Alaya. She, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and sighed, putting one hand on her hip.

There was no denying that this man was handsome. Alaya knew it but unfortunately so did he. This was Lucas Trilu, the leader of the Zewen Rebellion. Alaya took in his features as he dismounted his horse and strode towards her with an air of confidence. He deliberately wore a fairly tight deep blue tunic that accentuated his muscles and how broad his shoulders were. His deep brown leather trousers had several pockets on the legs, perfect for hiding something in. His equally brown boots reached just below his knees and had a sheathed knife attached to them. His voice was as equally charming as his appearance.

As he got closer to Alaya the smile on his face grew even bigger and he threw his arms wide inviting her for a hug. Alaya stepped inside his arms for that hug but quickly backed out before her could trap her there. She knew him too well. As soon as she hugged him her mind immediately flashed Arthur.

" _Wow Alaya. Travelling has been good to you."_ he chimed happily.

Alaya's face still had the worn half smile that she had when he got off of his beige steed. She didn't respond to him. All Alaya wanted was to be alone.

" _You ok? Where's that enchanting smile of yours?"_ he asked putting his finger under her chin to make her look at him.

She pulled her head away and took a step back. _"I'm fine Lucas, well other than the fact I have to be in a room with my mother."_

Lucas' face imediately changed from his flirtatious smile to one of sympathy. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder closing the gap between them. The only blissful thing about that moment for Alaya was that Lucas didn't know what to say. He just looked at her with those deep green eyes of his.

" _Do you wanna ride up to the castle? You can ride with me."_ his smile changed back to his flirty one.

His hand had made it's way down her side and to her hand. Inside Alaya wanted to punch him. He was incredibly flirty but he always put others before himself. Something Alaya wasn't sure her mother had ever done. Once again Alaya took a step back and folded her arms to prevent him grabbing her again.

" _No I need some time alone right now. Thank you."_ explained Alaya.

" _You sure? I don't like leaving you out in the woods all by yourself."_

" _I can defend myself. I'll be fine."_

Lucas looked a little disappointed that she decided that she didn't want to ride with him but he respected her decision all the same. He gave her an understanding nod before climbing onto his horse and riding up to the castle.

" _Got to give him credit, he doesn't give in easily."_

Alaya turned on her heal and continued walking. She continued walking until she hit a large open area coming off of a very large lake. Alaya stood in awe at the beauty, the serenity of the place. Birds fluttered down from the trees behind her to splash in the shallows of the lake. Alaya walked to the waters edge making the birds flee back into the tree tops. She just stood there letting the water lap up to her boots. She closed her eyes and listened the the sound of the water hitting the shore. She could feel all of her troubles begin to leave her, she was so at peace. It was made even better when the sun poked its head out from behind the grey clouds for a brief moment. To Alaya the sun light made the ripples in the water so much more enchanting. They flashed all colours of the rainbow as if it was beckoning her to take a dip.

Alaya took two steps back while she removed her sword and laid it on the ground. She took another two steps back and raised to her tip toes, closing her eyes. Even in her sturdy boots Alaya still managed to loose herself to the tune she was playing in her head. She gracefully moved this way and that performing ballet for no one in particular. It was probably one of the most feminine things that Alaya did and enjoyed.

Alaya was so far into her own world that she failed to hear some one approaching her. Luckily for her it was only Arthur. As soon as he saw her dance so elegantly he stopped in his tracks. He watched her for he didn't know how long. Her hair was down and flowing around her so smoothly, like it had a life of its own. Arthur's eyes followed her curvy body in awe as she swayed this way and that. In all of the time he had known her he had never noticed how... elegant, how beautiful she was.

Shaking himself out of it Arthur cleared his throat to get her attention. Alaya instantly stopped dancing and rolled for her sword. She unsheathed it so fast that Arthur had barely seen her do it. Alaya's eyes locked onto Arthur's and she felt the heat grow in her cheeks. Arthur was looking at her mesmerised, a small smile on his lips that was only growing

" _Stop it."_ she demanded, an embarrassed smile growing on her own face. As she sheathed her sword again and dropped it, Arthur walked towards her.

" _When did you learn to dance?"_ he asked curiously, his hands in his pockets.

" _My father asked me to learn when I was a teen. He didn't really want people, namely my mother, to know the extent of my weapons training. It was a cover up really."_ She turned to look out at the lake again with Arthur coming to a stop on her left.

They stood there looking out at the lake in contentment. The sky had clouded over again taking the sun as its prisoner.

" _I'll try get you out of it Aya."_ mumbled Arthur apologetically. He had said it so quietly that Alaya had barely heard it.

Alaya took a deep breath. _"No I'll do it. I've seen both sides."_

Silence filled the gap between them once again. On her left Arthur shifted awkwardly.

" _Who... Who_ _ **is**_ _Lucas?"_ stuttered Arthur.

Alaya looked downwards although she didn't quite know why. _"I met him when I stole for the first time. I was looking for someone who desperately needed the food I had. He took me to a group of people who were so... they were so desperate. There were children who hadn't had food for a few days."_ A look of realisation crossed Alaya's face. He had emphasised the is.

" _Why?"_ She turned to face him while he tried to avoid her caramel eyes. A very wide grin appeared on her young face. _"Is lickle Arthur jealous that his old friend may have someone?"_

Denial spread across his face as he folded his arms across his chest and his grew a lovely shade of red. _"I just wanted to know that you were safe."_

Alaya laughed loudly and hugged the prince. _"We are only friends Arthur. He drives me insane with his flirting. He's a handsome man but unfortunately he knows it. I'm not the only one he flirts with. He does it to try get a rise out of me."_

The smile never left her face as she pulled back and looked Arthur directly into his crystal blue eyes. For the next few moments Alaya proceeded to torment him for asking. She kept saying that he was jealous while he denied it with all of his might. He knew she was just trying to wind him up and she was succeeding. He could take her teasing him but when she started to playfully push him he had to fight back.

He quickly grabbed her around her waist and lifted her off of the floor as she giggled loudly. It felt like they were ten again and they were wrestling in the courtyards. Alaya managed to get out of his grip and gave him another shove before fleeing like she had when they were children. Arthur had vastly improved since then. He caught up with her no problem this time. Apparently, in their first fight, Alaya had needed that one minute head start.

He caught her wrist and spun her towards him. Alaya, however, jumped mid spin and planted her curled up legs into his chest sending him towards the dirt below them. Even though he was winded Arthur, who still had a wide smile plastered across is handsome face, still had a firm grip of the still chuckling Alaya. She tried to roll away but Arthur rolled with her. As they rolled he used his legs to pin hers to the floor as well as his body weight to stop her from rocking. His hands slammed her wrists to the ground. There they rested. Arthur pinning Alaya to the floor, her chest flush against his and his face, once again, inches form hers.

They smiled, out of breath, staring into each others eyes not wanting to look away. Slowly their smiles faded as Arthur face edged ever closer to Alaya's. He briefly paused to gage her reaction before brushing his lips against hers. As soon as he did her eyes slammed shut and embraced the kiss. Getting no resistance from her Arthur kissed her again only for her to kiss back. They kissed slowly yet full of passion as Arthur's hands softly glided up to lace his fingers with hers.

Her left leg had started to gently rub against his leg as small droplets of water began to fall. Those small droplets quickly got heavier, breaking them from their encounter. Arthur quickly got up and Alaya soon followed. The awkwardness they had had before was nothing compared to now. Neither of them could look at the other as neither of them could believe that they had kissed the other. Silently they made their way back up to the castle, Arthur heading towards his horse.

The silence was broken by the sound of rushing hooves. Merlin was riding his way to them looking rather panicked. Arthur and Alaya began to run to shorten the gap between them and the young warlock.

" _Arthur a nearby village was attacked last night and the injured have only just been brought in."_

" _Where are they?"_ asked Arthur as he mounted his horse.

" _The main hall. There's a few of them."_

Arthur turned to offer Alaya help onto his horse but saw her already climbing onto Merlin's. She glanced at Arthur making eye contact with the prince only to see him looking hurt and for her feel so embarrassed and guilty that she couldn't look any longer. Without another word the three of them galloped back up to the castle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you enjoyed the twelfth Chapter.**

 **Feel free to review, I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13- Should Have Never Left.**

The trio galloped to the castle as fast as their horses would go. Once they climbed down from their mounts they sprinted into the main hall ordering anyone in their way to move. Merlin, being the least fit out of the three of them was bringing up the rear while Arthur was leading the train of people. Upon seeing their prince come charging at them most people moved out of the way on instinct. Alaya would pant a thank you as they came barreling past.

The main hall was completely packed full of people. The floor was covered in sheets with the injured laying either unconscious or in terrible pain on them. Aids and servants from all over the castle were rushing around trying to help as many people as they could. The most busy person was, obviously, the court physician Gaius. There were far too many people for him to help. He had to prioritise. Those with cuts and bruises would have to wait until he had dealt with those in more need.

The hall doors were thrown open to allow the, now completely soaked, trio to enter. Arthur's jaw dropped at the amount of injured in the hall. Merlin quickly rushed in to help, shaking the water off of his head as he did so while Alaya stopped at Arthur's side.

" _My god..."_ she was completely stuck for words. These were all people that she had met, that had taken her into their village, her friends. She had been gone for too long and this was the result. She began to search for Gaius to offer her help but she quickly wished she didn't. She found him and another aid, the one that had shown her to her room, attempting to help an elderly woman.

" _Cynthia!"_ she breathed before rushing to her side. Arthur was hot on her heals.

Alaya knelt at Cynthia's side, tears already streaming down her soft cheeks. Gaius shared a worried look with the young female aid, Gwen was her name as Alaya would later find out. She began to softly call her name praying that she would respond. Her hands were shaking as Gwen passed her a damp cloth to pat Cynthia's forehead with.

" _Cynthia please say something?"_ she begged as she dabbed the woman's head.

Arthur just watched with sympathy in his eyes as Cynthia slowly and with tremendous effort raised her hand to place it on Alaya's cheek. Alaya let go of a breath she knew full well she was holding and leaned into Cynthia's hand. A small smile crept onto the lady's face as she turned to face the Zewen Princess. Gaius silently asked Alaya if he could examine Cynthia. Alaya nodded and gently placed down Cynthia's hand before standing back up so Gaius go get in. Gaius began to check Cynthia asking her questions about what she could feel.

She couldn't stop trembling. Here was the woman who had been so nice, so... motherly to Alaya laying on a few sheets in a great deal of pain and there was nothing that Alaya could do to help her. Alaya's eyes began to look for what caused the pain and it didn't take her long. Along with the few small cuts on her face there was a huge, deep gash on her side that crossed onto her stomach. How Cynthia had lasted this long Gaius didn't know. The greatest of knights had died from wounds smaller than that. One thing could be said about the elderly woman before him is that she was a fighter.

Arthur took a step closer to Alaya, sliding his hand into hers, when the hall doors were thrown open yet again. This time it was Lucas, Linella and Uther. Both Lucas and Uther looked devastated at the amount of people crammed into the hall.

" _The meeting will have to be postponed until the injured are healed."_ stated Uther.

" _No we are here to deal with that issue."_ shouted Linella furiously pointing at Lucas like he was the most diseased man she had ever seen.

Lucas looked at her incredulously. _"Fine by me. How can I help my lord?"_

Uther gestured to one of the passing servants as Lucas cast off his cloak and rushed in to help. As he passed he placed a soothing hand on Alaya's shoulder. She didn't even notice him but Arthur did. He couldn't help but frown at Lucas and then at himself for the timing. Gaius had moved on to help another person who had suddenly began screaming in agony. He had briefly instructed Alaya on what to do. Cynthia had slipped back into unconsciousness while Alaya kept a very close eye on her, dabbing her head with the damp cloth, trying to keep her cool.

When Lucas had made a stop off at Alaya Linella's eyes had followed him. If she wasn't furious before she certainly was now.

" _You told me my daughter wasn't here Uther!"_ she bellowed to the annoyance of everyone else in the room as she marched over to Alaya. How could this woman be so focused on herself when so many gravely injured people were laying in a dreadful amount of agony.

Uther followed her and saw his son turn with so much fury in his eyes. _"She came in with the injured Linella."_ he defended, not wanting Linella to make any more of a scene.

Linella tried to get to Alaya. She even tried to pull her to her feet and away from Cynthia. Alaya coldly told her to get the hell off of her and continued to take care of her friend. Linella stepped back lost and confused from her daughters rejection. She kept edging backwards and before she could start heading forward again Arthur blocked her path placing a hand on Alaya's shoulder. She turned, her faced contorted with anger, until she saw it was only Arthur. He gave her a very small sympathetic smile.

It was at that point that everything seemed to slow down for Alaya. Cynthia gave out small splutter and a cough before stopping breathing at all.

"GAIUS!"

Alaya began to shake even worse than before as Gaius and Merlin came as fast as they could. Alaya stood and stepped back so Gaius could treat Cynthia, the tears flooding her cheeks. Arthur instinctively stepped closer to Alaya who willing fell into his strong and comforting arms. He held her tightly around her waist letting her know he was there as she clutched tightly to his shirt, watching everything that Gaius was doing whilst crying silently.

No matter what Gaius, Merlin and Gwen tried they just couldn't bring her back and they had run out of ideas. Gaius rose to his feet and turned solemnly to face Alaya.

" _I am sorry Alaya."_ he whispered. He never liked having to tell someone that their loved one had passed but it seemed much worse with Alaya, a girl he had known since she was just a child.

She stared at him blank faced, the tears streaming down her face like a waterfall with no way of stopping. Her knees were growing weak and suddenly gave way beneath her. Arthur was quick on his feet and scooped her back up to hold her even tighter than before as she cried heavily into his chest, his head resting on the side of hers. Alaya felt a soft hand rest on her shoulder and a caring voice in her ear.

" _I really am sorry Alaya."_ Gaius said again as he moved on to help one of the many others who needed him.

Linella stood straight and walked back to Alaya and tried to do the same. Her hand was much rougher. She tried to forcibly pull her daughter out of the Prince's arms. Alaya knew it was her and as soon as her hand grazed Alaya's back she shuffled away holding onto Arthur even tighter as he did the same.

A small mumble came from Alaya and was even more muffled by Arthur's toned chest. He lowered his head so he could hear her better.

" _I don't want to be here anymore."_ she whispered looking up at Arthur.

Her captivating bronze eyes were now red. Arthur gave her a small nod before helping her out of the hall leaving her mother behind gobsmacked. Merlin and Gwen shared sad looks before moving on to help Gaius with the other wounded.

" _If you do not intend to help Linella then please let Gaius work."_ requested Uther, his hands were clasped behind his back.

The look she gave Uther then, if it had the power, would have caused him to join the number of injured or dead. For the third time in a few minutes Linella was lost for words. Accepting defeat the Queen of Zewen stomped her way out of the door making sure to make as much noise as she could. Uther watched her as she went rolling his eyes. With one last saddened look around the room Uther left Gaius to his work.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you enjoyed the thirteenth Chapter.**

 **Feel free to review, I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14- Everyone Reacts Differently to Death.**

After Cynthia's passing Arthur had helped Alaya get back to her room. Even though she asked to be alone numerous times her body language said something completely different. Arthur had ushered her to her bed which she willing curled up in. She didn't, however, let him go so easily. Alaya still had a very tight grip on his shirt and even if she didn't there was no way that Arthur was going to leave her alone so soon. He sat beside her on the bed as she curled up resting her head on his chest yet again. He gently placed his arm around her shoulders comfortingly and waited for her to inevitably fall asleep, hopefully this time without the vice grip on his shirt.

And that's what happened. As she slept she turned over putting her back to Arthur but she was still close enough to feel him. He saw that opportunity to sneak out and let her sleep promising himself that he'd be back to check on her soon.

Unfortunately, during the next few days, Alaya refused to let anyone in her room, even Arthur. No matter how much they knocked Alaya just told them plainly to go away, her voice rough from crying. Arthur now hated himself for deciding to let her sleep in peace. The only person she let in the room was Merlin or Gwen but that was when they brought her food and even then she barely spoke to them.

Along with Cynthia many others had lost their lives. Children lost their parents, brothers lost their sisters. Gaius and the aids worked tirelessly to help every one the could. Those who had survived the attack and their wounds were taken in by many of the people in Camelot.

Arthur would try every morning and every evening to try get Alaya to let him in and today was no different. Arthur had found that he had spare time at lunch and had decided to try get in while Merlin gave her her dinner.

He knocked on her oak door loud enough for her to hear but hopefully not loud enough to be obnoxious. Just as he had expected he got no answer like all the other times he had tried. He knocked again this time calling her name. After repeating this several times he decided to try just talking to her.

" _Alaya?"_ he asked softly, _"Alaya please open the door I... I need to know your alright. Alaya?"_

Again he got no response from his grieving friend. Getting slightly annoyed Arthur tried the handle. It didn't budge. Arthur looked at the door confused. She had locked it. The worried feeling he had before had now tripled. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to help.

Footsteps could be heard on the stone floor down the corridor and they were getting closer. Arthur looked up to see is father turn the corner.

" _Has she let anyone in yet?"_ he asked nodding to Alaya's door.

Arthur gave a small shake of his head. _"She's not responding at all now. She only lets Merlin or Guinevere in when they bring her food. When Merlin goes back to pick up the plates she's barely touched anything. And now the doors locked."_

Uther sighed and knocked very loudly demanding that Alaya opened the door. Even to Uther she still didn't open the door. They both stared at the door confused and concerned. In the silence they heard something metal hitting the floor with an echoing clank.

" _Alaya?! Alaya?! Open the door."_ insisted Arthur, his heart thumping in his chest.

At that point Merlin appeared carrying Alaya's lunch on a tray. He looked between Uther and Arthur and saw very worried looks on their faces which didn't exactly fill him confidence. The young warlock stepped between the two royals and knocked on the door.

" _Alaya it's Merlin. I have your lunch."_ He got nothing and a pit formed in his stomach. _"Alaya? Alaya it's Merlin, with lunch."_ he asked again this time a little more worried.

Seeing the look on the servants faced Uther grunted. _"Has she ever refused food before?"_

Merlin shook his head. _"She may have not eaten much but she still took the food sire."_

Alaya may have been grieving but she knew she had to at least try to eat. With one look to his son, and another stern one to Merlin silently telling him to move, Arthur kicked down the door with one powerful kick.

The three men rushed into the room expecting to see Alaya in some sort of trouble. She wasn't there at all. The room was empty. Arthur and Merlin began to search the room. It didn't take them long to see what had happened. When they were stood in front of the door they couldn't see the open window on the far wall. The window that had several bedsheets tied together hanging out of it. Alaya had left.

" _Alaya?"_ called Arthur desperately, hoping it was just a distraction and that she was still hidden in the room somewhere.

" _My lord, there's two notes on the table."_ pointed out Merlin looking at the bedside table furthest from him.

Arthur marched around and snatched them up eagerly. The letters were addressed to both Arthur and Uther. Arthur stared at the writing for a brief moment. It was the same writing from the letter saying I win again on it. _Of course it was her_ , he thought to himself. After passing one to his father Arthur tore his open desperate to know what was inside.

Dear Arthur,

It has been too long since I had last seen you. Too long since I had last beaten you. But I was wrong when we were children. You are a better knight than me. Without that head start I wholeheartedly believe you would have caught me. Someday you, Arthur Pendragon son of Uther Pendragon, will make a fine King and I hope that you find someone special to share that with. But that person is not me. Even if, deep in my heart, I want that more than anything in the world. That morning at the lake should not have happened. I am an outlaw in my own kingdom and us being together would have only started a war with my mother. A war that Zewen cannot afford to have. I will always hold you in my heart Arthur. I also ask you to one thing for me. Annoy Merlin as much as you can.

All my heart, Alaya.

Arthur stared at the letter, tears forming in his eyes. Merlin had moved his way around to Arthur as Uther read his letter. Uther's was considerably longer than Arthur's but not because she wanted it to be but because it had to be. In her letter to Uther she thanked him for everything that he had done for her. He had let her stay when he could have kicked her out. He defended her from her mother. And she had abandoned him when he asked for her help. So in her letter she had wrote down everything she had thought about her mother and the Rebellion. It went into detail about how her mother had behaved after her father's death and what came after. It fully supported the Rebellion but only wished that Brena would become Queen if Linella had to be forcibly removed.

Merlin tapped Arthur on his arm to get his attention. Arthur quickly hid his letter from his manservant and blinked furiously to hide the tears. Merlin, however, could see right through him.

" _Father, we need to find her."_ stated Arthur, his eyes rising to meet his father's.

Uther let out a deep sigh. _"No Arthur. I will need you here for the meeting. Alaya is a grown woman who can defend herself. She'll be fine."_

" _She's grieving father. She's not in the right mind."_ bellowed Arthur in his outrage, his blood boiling with anger. _"She unpredic..."_

He looked at Merlin, their faces mirroring each other. Both men had realised what she had gone to do and where she had gone to do it.

" _The beast. She's gone back to the village looking for the beast. Father..."_ he pleaded desperately until Uther cut him off.

" _And that is her choice if she has done so! I sincerely believe that she isn't that stupid. You are forbidden from looking for her Arthur. I need you here."_ and with his final word Uther marched out of the room not giving his son a chance to argue back.

Arthur stood there flabbergasted. His father banned him from looking. The anger was boiling over inside him. He let loose on the closest object. A candlestick on the floor. He kicked it with all his might sending it flying into the wall opposite. Then suddenly he stopped throwing his hands in the air and hitting and kicking everything he could. A look of determination spread across his face, his eyes fixed on the makeshift rope dangling out of the window. Merlin smiled widely knowing full well what Arthur was planning.

" _I'm going with you Arthur."_

Arthur turned to face Merlin to see the look on his face. He smiled and nodded to his manservant, his friend.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you enjoyed the fourteenth Chapter.**

 **Feel free to review, I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15- Breakout.**

The sun was now resting far beyond horizon and the moon was basking Camelot in cool silvery glow. A gentle wind was blowing through the now empty city. The residents had now retired into their homes for the night. The only people to still be walking around where the knights protecting the city.

Merlin was one of the only people who was still awake. The young warlock was hastily yet as quietly as he could packing various items like bread, an extra jacket among other things into a bag. In his haste Merlin knocked off a cup from a table beside his bed. He watched it wide eyed as it rolled towards the door. He listened carefully for any sound of movement from the physician. Hearing nothing from the other room Merlin continued packing being more mindful of his actions.

What Merlin didn't know was that Gaius was already awake. He was sat on the edge of his cot waiting for Merlin to walk through his door knowing full well what he was doing. Getting tired of waiting Gaius stood as silently as his old knees would let him and headed for Merlin's room. He quietly pushed open the door to see Merlin's head buried beneath his bed searching for something. A cheeky smile spread across the old man's face.

" _There's no point trying to be quiet Merlin."_

Merlin jumped out of his skin causing him to clout his head on the bottom of his bed. He rose glaring at the physician knowing that he did it on purpose while rubbing the back of his head as Gaius chuckled. Just as he was about to say something Gaius cut him off.

" _She needs to be found Merlin. I going to guess that Arthur is going too."_ stated Gaius worry spreading over his face.

Merlin stepped forward, throwing his bag over his shoulder, and placed a comforting hand on Gaius' shoulder. _"We'll bring her back Gaius. I highly doubt Arthur will come back without her."_

As the two hugged the door opened behind them. Arthur strode in looking over his shoulder cautiously. He nodded to Gaius as he and Merlin left Merlin's room. Merlin moved to stand beside the Prince. They stood there silently for a moment, all men understanding how the other felt.

With one final nod Arthur and Merlin left the chamber and headed outside, their goal being the stables. Letting Merlin take the lead, Arthur followed as Merlin lead him through the servants walkways and alleyways of the city keeping out of sight of the guards. As soon as the stables were in sight the two men sprinted for their horses eager to start the search as soon as possible.

They rode in determined silence heading for the village of Oakenstrand. Even if Merlin wanted to speak to Arthur he knew he would get nothing. The Prince's mind was fixed on finding his old friend whether that took one night or several and nothing would steer him away from that. All they could hear was the rushed sound of the horses hooves that they were riding on, the wind whistling past them and the odd hoot of an owl in the distance.

Once the village of Oakenstrand was in view the two men slowed down considerably. The village was utterly decimated. The building's had crumbled. There wasn't one left standing. The fences had all been knocked down and if the animals that they held hadn't been killed they had fled but even then it wasn't many. Most lay dead on the streets.

Cautiously they rode closer stopping just on the outskirts. Arthur dismounted his horse, Merlin following suit, and unsheathed his sword. The village was eerily silent. The only thing they heard was Arthur's heavy breathing. The further they got into the village the more unbearable the smell became, the smell of decay and fire.

" _We will find her Arthur."_ reassured Merlin sensing that Arthur was starting to get annoyed.

Arthur didn't respond. He was too focused to even hear Merlin. As they searched the destroyed village Arthur's head snapped up.

" _Do you hear that?"_

Merlin paused to listen.

" _Hear what?"_

" _Swords."_

Arthur dashed off towards where he thought the sounds where coming from with Merlin running after him. Arthur wasn't wrong. He did hear the sounds of swords clashing against each other. They sprinted through the village to the outskirts where the village met the forrest. Just in front of the forrest they saw bandits attacking a singular person. Six bandits attacking a wounded, cloaked brunette. Arthur's jaw dropped in shock.

" _Alaya."_ he breathed.

Without another word Arthur rushed in to help her. As good as she was with a sword there were too many for her to handle alone, especially when injured. As Arthur held off the bandits he ordered Merlin to get Alaya out of there. Doing as he was told Merlin managed to catch Alaya before she fell to the floor with exhaustion. When she realised who was helping her Alaya immediately tried to fight out of Merlin's surprisingly tight grip.

" _Let me go Merlin. Let me help Arthur."_ she demanded as blood trickled down her face, her eyes locked on the Prince as he fought six bandits at once.

Merlin had to try with all his might to hold her back as she resisted. _"You're bleeding heavily Aya."_

" _Then heal me."_ she looked him directly in his blue eyes showing that she meant it.

Merlin glanced at Arthur before helping Alaya to the floor. He held his hand to the deep wound on Alaya's leg and mumbled something that she didn't quite catch. She noticed his blue eyes flash gold for a brief moment followed by a warm sensation on the side of her leg. The pain had lightened but it was still there. Merlin had only managed to heal her partially. Without giving Merlin any more chances to hold her back Alaya jumped to her feet and rushed into the fray. The combined power of both Arthur and Alaya, albeit the injured Alaya, was too much for the lowlife bandits. They sliced down four and the remaining two fled for their lives.

The pain began to bubble up again making Alaya's legs grow weak. Arthur rushed to her side in time to catch her before she hit the floor. He held her up with one arm, his sword in the other. Alaya held onto him for balance determined to remain standing.

" _Are you alright?"_ he asked worriedly, his eyes scanning her for her wounds.

Alaya gave a small thankful smile to Merlin. _"Yeah, alright."_

Alaya tried to stand on her own but Arthur had strong hold on her. He carefully sheathed his sword before turning her to face him. His face had quickly turned from concern to anger.

" _What were you doing? What were you thinking?! On your own the beast would have annihilated you. And then you go and get attacked by bandits."_ scolded Arthur.

Alaya just looked at him with a glazed look in her eyes. She wasn't listening. Her vision was starting to fade and her head was growing dizzy.

" _Can you shout at me later please Arthur?"_ her voice was weak as were her legs.

Upon seeing the colour fade from her face Arthur quickly scooped her up into his arms and rushed for his horse. With Merlin's help Arthur got Alaya onto his horse sidesaddle and climbed up after her while Merlin held her in place. The Prince placed one arm around her waist and the other hand held onto the reigns. Merlin mounted his own horse and the three made their way back to Camelot.

Alaya made herself comfortable against Arthur's chest, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to shake her dizziness. She regained vision enough to see the wreckage that was the village of Oakenstrand. Tears quickly formed in her eyes as she remembered her loss. All those people who had welcomed her into their village. With a sob she turned her head, resting it on Arthur's shoulder. Hearing her sobs Arthur held her tighter resting his own head on top of hers in an attempt to comfort her.

" _Arthur,"_ she breathed, _"I first fought the beast in the forrest near here."_

" _You are my main concern right now Alaya. I'll come back in the morning when it's safer."_

Alaya frowned and looked up at the prince. _"I'm going too. Your father promised I could help."_

But before Arthur could spout the many reasons why she shouldn't go with him Merlin chipped in.

" _Arthur she'll be able to show us exactly where she fought it."_ Arthur glared at Merlin wishing that he would just keep his mouth shut sometimes.

Alaya mumbled a thank you before resting on Arthur again, this time closing her eyes. Her breathing began to relax and slow down, her hand clutching onto his chain mail.

" _Besides,"_ whispered Merlin so Alaya couldn't hear, _"We'll be able to keep an eye on her then."_

Arthur nodded in agreement glancing down at his friend. She was safe. For now he could rest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you enjoyed the fifteenth Chapter.**

 **Feel free to review, I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16- Searching.**

The sun was once again high in the sky. Once Arthur and Merlin had returned with Alaya, Gaius had insisted that he tended to her wounds and that she rested. Uther was not only furious with Alaya for leaving but also at Arthur for disobeying him although inside he was glad that his son had brought her back in relatively one piece. Gaius managed to persuade Uther not to shout at them until the next day when they were more rested. Arthur got his scolding fairly early in the morning given Alaya hadn't woken yet.

At midday the Princess of Zewen was stood in the middle of the main hall, resting mainly on one leg, looking down at her feet. She felt like she was a child again getting told off for climbing the old oak in one of her dresses getting it covered in dirt. King Uther Pendragon was stood just in front of her scolding her for leaving, his voice was stern. By looking down at her feet her face was hidden partially behind her long, and currently messy, hair. On her young face was a small smirk.

" _What were you thinking Alaya? You could have been killed."_ bellowed Uther, his face furrowed with anger and concern.

Arthur was stood just behind his father with a saddened look on his face. He agreed entirely with his father but Alaya already new that. He had already told her what he thought when Gaius was treating her, refusing to leave her side incase she tried to escape Gaius' medical grasp. He felt she didn't need it again.

As Uther continued to tell off Alaya the doors opened up behind her. She could her the sound of heels tapping on the stone floor as they walked closer. Alaya sighed loudly and rolled her eyes expecting it to be her condescending mother. It wasn't.

" _I know Cynthia meant a lot to you but I agree with the King, it was really stupid to go on your own. Especially while you were grieving. But you rarely do what your told Alaya."_

Alaya turned around to see a well to do woman with very long, wavy, light brown hair not totally dissimilar to hers. She was in a deep green corseted dress. The corset itself was a faded lighted green and adorned with golden embellishments swirling around. On her waist was a loose cloth belt, golden in colour, that was tied at the back and flowed down with the rest of the dress. The dress had no sleeves attached to it but the noble lady wore elegant bands on her upper arm from which a soft, green, silken material flowed down from ending at her hands.

" _Brena?"_ asked Alaya shocked to the bone.

It was her older sister. The two siblings smiled widely before embracing each other in a tight hug. Both Arthur and Uther could not help but smile at the sight of the sisters reuniting, it simply warmed the heart of the coldest person. Alaya and Brena had not seen each other since Alaya had been banished from Zewen. She had had no time to talk to her older sister as guards ushered her roughly out of the Zewen castle and kingdom. Brena wasn't even told until that evening when she questioned her mother about her sisters whereabouts.

The sisters pulled away from each other, Brena's hands rubbed down Alaya's arms stopping at her hands with massive uncontrollable grins on their faces. _"It's so good to see you Alaya."_

" _Why are you here Brena?"_ questioned Alaya, her smile still locked on her face.

" _The King asked me to state my opinion at the meeting."_ she said turning to nod to Uther who bowed his head back.

Alaya's face dropped that happy smile and returned to its sad and worn state. She had forgotten that she too had to give her view at the meeting now that she was back in Camelot. There was no way Uther would just take her letter. He would want to she her face as she said what she felt.

" _When is the meeting my lord?"_ Alaya too turned to face Uther.

Uther stepped towards them, Arthur following him. _"In the next few days Alaya."_

Alaya nodded in understanding, sighing heavily.

" _I have forbidden both Lucas and your mother from speaking to you and you from them. That way I know they haven't influenced you in anyway and that I am getting your opinion, no one else's."_

Alaya chuckled, _"I bet my mother loved that."_

Uther gave her a sad chuckle, not meeting her eyes. Silence filled the air as Arthur stepped forward to join the circle of noble people. He stood opposite to Alaya with his arms folded not letting their eyes meet for too long.

" _Father we still need to deal with this Barghest. Alaya told me where she first encountered it and it's not too far from where Merlin and I found Alaya."_ informed Arthur.

Uther seemed to mull it over for a moment, looking at Alaya thoughtfully.

" _Ok then you can go but only during the day. I want you back here before nightfall."_ Alaya opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Uther. _"You can go Alaya but only if you promise to listen to Arthur."_

" _And don't run off on your own."_ Chipped in Brena.

It wasn't exactly what Alaya wanted but it was better than nothing. Alaya barely listened to Arthur when they were children so it was going to be a struggle to do so now.

Both Arthur and Alaya bowed low and headed for the door leaving Brena behind to talk to Uther. As soon as they stepped outside the large doors and they closed behind them Alaya turned to Arthur.

" _I don't think I actually thanked you for coming to get me."_ her voice was quiet and she avoided his blue eyes. He gave her a small appreciative smile before make her look at him.

" _You are one of my oldest friends. I would have moved heaven and earth."_

When their eyes met they never looked away. They just stared at each other, admiring the colours swirling in the others eyes. Something clicked in the back of their minds. An image of a forrest. Remembering their moment both broke eye contact looking around the corridor awkwardly.

" _Are we going to the forrest today?"_ she asked quietly, not looking at the young and handsome prince.

" _Sure. If you go get ready we'll head out straight away. The earlier we go the more light we have."_

Alaya nodded stealing a glance at Arthur before turning and rushing to her room. Once she had left Arthur let out and deep breath and letting his head roll back. He just stood there and watched her walk away. There was one thing he knew for sure. That he was happy she was back in his life even if he wasn't fully sure how he felt.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope you enjoyed the sixteenth Chapter.**

 **Feel free to review, I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17- That Can't Be Possible.**

There was one thing that Alaya, Arthur and Merlin were happy about. It was a nice warm and sunny day meaning that if there was any tracks left by the beast that they may still be intact and not washed away by a down pour of rain. Right now that was the most that they could hope for.

The trio were riding on the outside of the forrest where Alaya was attacked by the bandits. She led them inside the forrest, after tying up their horses, hopping over the logs resting on the floor. She quickly announced when they had arrived to the location where she had fought the mighty beast. Without having to tell the others, all three of them began to search the ground for any signs of footprint or fur. They spread out scanning as much of the area as they could. The open glade had barely changed since Alaya's encounter with the Barghest.

They searched and scanned for what felt like hours on end when in fact it was only one. Alaya was seemingly keeping calm as did Merlin. Arthur, however, didn't have the patience for it. He was beginning to huff and mutter under his breath all while throwing branches around in frustration.

" _It's unlikely that we will find anything after this long."_ sighed Arthur turning to face his friends.

Alaya, who had been knelt examining a particularly fresh patch of mud, rose to her feet, slowly turning to look Arthur in his blue eyes. She gave him an exasperated look, internally praying that he would gain some form of optimism.

" _There could always be something Arthur."_

They didn't look at each other long and a silence filled the air before they quietly returned to their searching. Merlin paid them no mind but continued looking in the undergrowth. By now he was used to Arthur's whining although, truth be told, he was happy it wasn't about him. Alaya was looking not too far away from him, and although she wouldn't let Arthur see it, Merlin could see that she was feeling the same way Arthur was.

Another hour or so later Arthur cheered out in excitement. _"I've found some blood."_ he called crouching down to the ground. Both Merlin and Alaya rushed to his side, hope in their heart. There was a small amount of dried blood stuck to a small collection of leafs. As soon as she saw it Alaya scanned the area trying to remember her battle with the Barghest. The fact that the glade was still the same was handy.

" _Sorry Arthur. I think that's my blood. It did cut up my side."_ She gave him a apologetic smile before slowly returning to the area she was searching.

They had been searching the same forrest area all morning and had not found anything that connected to the enormous animal. While Arthur was the first to become stressed and frustrated, Alaya became the one who was showing it the most. The very same creature that they were attempting to find had killed her friends and would no doubt kill many more.

Arthur was deep in the trees looking along the trunks of the trees for any fresh scratches or claw marks of any kind, just something, anything really. Alaya was growing more and more desperate. Merlin, casting a glance over to the young Prince to make sure he wasn't looking, headed over to to stand beside the Zewen Princess.

" _We will find a way to deal with the Barghest Aya."_ promised Merlin resting a hand on her shoulder.

Her face slowly turned from one of exasperation to one deep in thought. She turned to Merlin looking deep into his eye as a thoughtful smirk graced her lips. Merlin raised an eyebrow wondering what on earth had just occurred to her. She was looking at him like he was the greatest thing in Camelot, like she might pounce on him at any moment.

" _Merlin?"_ she asked slowly and quietly just incase Arthur could hear, _"Do you, do you have a way to find where it went, like something to trace it with?"_

Merlin thought to himself for a moment as he racked his brain for a spell that might work. After a moment of thought he asked her if she had anything from the beast. Smartly, Alaya had kept some of the fur instead of giving it all to Gaius for testing. She handed over her little pouch. Merlin imediately took it out and, with a quick look over his shoulder to Arthur, began to mumble something that Alaya couldn't understand. In front of them a thin dimly lit path shone leading out of the forrest. Before they could even think of calling Arthur over the path began to fade.

" _Don't worry, I think I remember where it went."_ stated Alaya.

Sharing a proud look to each other Alaya called Arthur over. He rushed to them hearing the elation in her voice opposed to the exasperation form earlier. As soon as he was stood beside them he eagerly scanned the ground looking for whatever they found.

" _I don't see anything."_

" _Well I am the better hunter."_ She played off, winking at him. Arthur glanced at her frowning slightly yet with a small smile. She hoped he would just trust her and follow not wanting to see what he thought they had found.

Without giving him a chance to question she lead the two young men through the forrest following where she thought the path had gone. They jogged through the dense forrest, hopping over the little logs, bushes and rocks. It took them only a few minutes to reach the edge of the forrest. Alaya and Arthur instantly began to slow down at the sight of the cast open field. Both of their faces dropped in confusion and dismay. Merlin had kept on jogging turning only when he realised they hadn't followed him.

" _What's wrong?"_ he asked turning to them. His eyes switched from Prince to Princess waiting for a response.

Alaya simply stared into nothing, her eyes glazing over. She let out a deep sigh as Arthur gave her a sympathetic look out the corner of his eyes. Merlin frowned and asked again. Seeing that Alaya wasn't going to respond Arthur spoke up.

" _Merlin. That's the land of Zewen."_

Realisation settled on Merlin. He knew precisely what that meant and it wasn't good. In his mind he was wondering wether or not they should even tell Uther, fearing what he would do. Arthur turned on his heal and began to march back into the forrest.

" _Where are you going Arthur?"_ asked Merlin.

" _To get my horse. We're heading in."_

Merlin began to follow Arthur back into the forrest. Alaya still didn't move a muscle. She just stood there still staring into nothing looking even more disheartened now than she did before Arthur announced his plan.

" _Alaya we need to get moving."_ said Arthur softly returning to try pull her out of her own world.

" _I can't."_

She had sounded so defeated. Arthur and Merlin shared confused and concerned looks. She gasped letting the tears slide down her cheeks.

" _I've been banished haven't I?"_

Merlin looked down at his feet as Arthur paused for a moment before stepping closer to his old friend. He gently pulled her arm so she face him, placing a finger under her chin tipping it up so she would look him in the eyes. Her heart warmed at his tender touch, her eyes fluttering shut for a brief moment.

" _Look at me Alaya."_ His other hand interlocked with hers in an attempt to comfort her, _"We'll head back to Camelot for now but we will get you back into Zewen. Somehow."_

She gave him a thankful smile slowly pulling her hand out of his. She nodded to the Prince and started to walk back into the forrest. Arthur and Merlin shared another concerned look before following.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope you enjoyed the seventeenth Chapter.**

 **Feel free to review, I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18- Urgent News.**

They rode as fast as they could back to Camelot trying to escape the dying light as per Uther's orders. They swiftly rode through the streets, people parting as they approached. All the way all three of them were wondering whether or not to tell Uther what they had discovered fearing what his reaction would be. Would he imediately blame Zewen for the creature breaking the kinship between the two kingdoms?

" _We have to tell him Alaya. You have my word that I will try stop him should he try."_ Arthur was trying his hardest to convince Alaya to tell him. She, however, was in too minds. Half of her wanted to protect her kingdom, even from the potential threat of war, while the other half wanted to kill the beast and that meant tracking it. To do that she would need permission to re-enter Zewen.

She just rode up to the castle in silence arguing with herself in her mind oblivious to Arthur who was trying desperately to get her attention. The world seemed to just pass her by as she trudged up the steps heading towards the castle doors. Arthur and Merlin had begun to run out of ideas to get her to even talk.

She opened the large oak doors to the main hall hoping to find Uther sat in his throne or at the table that was sometimes in the hall. He wasn't there. It was empty. Luckily for them a maid, Guinevere to be precise, passed by the large doors carrying a bundle of clothes. Without looking at Arthur or Merlin, Alaya jogged to her grabbing her arm a little rougher than intended. The curly haired maid jumped at the touch but smiled when she saw it was only Alaya. That smile faded when she saw Alaya's plain face.

" _Do you know where Uther is?"_

" _He's in his room I think."_

" _Can you find my sister please and tell her to go to Uther's chambers? Thanks. Oh, don't say it in front of my mother."_

Alaya quickly headed off, her mind still flooded with thoughts, leaving Guinevere confused. Merlin gave her a small smile muttering a thank you before telling her that he'd explain later. Both the warlock and the Prince had to jog to keep up with Alaya's marching pace.

Alaya took a deep breath before pushing open the door, steeling her nerves the best she could. Uther was sat at his table flicking through a variety of papers.

" _Ah. You are back. Tell me, any luck?"_ he said not looking up at them as Arthur and Merlin stood beside Alaya.

Alaya looked around the room making sure Uther was the only one in there. He glanced up when no body spoke, raising his eyebrows expectantly, glancing between the three of them.

" _My mother is no where near is she?"_

He looked confused.

" _No, why Alaya?"_

Arthur and Merlin stayed quiet, letting Alaya do the talking.

" _You won't like what I have to say but I hope that you don't act brashly. We found a trail in the glade and followed it. We... it lead us to the border."_

" _Border."_ Uther rose to his feet ignoring his papers, his eyes boring into Alaya's with fury, _"Border with who?"_

It took all of Alaya's strength to pluck up the courage to say the next sentence. Her stomach was churning.

" _Zewen."_ she all but whispered it, _"It was Zewen. The beast came from Zewen."_

Tears began to glide down her face as she realised that she may have just started a war. Her shoulders trembled with each sob. As soon as the first sob left her lips Arthur had marched forward to hold her close. Her head rested against his chest and she could hear the soft beating of his heart.

The door behind them opened up yet again letting in a cold breeze. Brena stopped dead when she saw Alaya weeping into Arthur's chest. She glided forward, her mouth slightly agape, to put a soothing hand on her little sisters shoulder. Uther was just watching the young woman taking in deep breaths.

" _What's going on?"_ asked Brena defensively.

Uther audibly sighed and began to relay the information that Alaya had shared with him to Brena. When he had finished she just stared at him trying to read his face for his next move. Her shaped eyebrows furrowed as her eyes bored into Uther's.

" _I swear to you my lord I have heard nothing of a Beast in Zewen, of that you have my word."_ her voice was strong and defiant as if daring Uther to try call her out.

He seemed to take in all the little features of her face for a moment, deciding whether or not to believe her. He slowly closed his eyes and nodded at Brena. Her face seemed to relax as the tension between the two royal dissipated. Alaya's sobs began to cease as well. She lifted her head off of Arthur's chest and pulled herself from his warm and strong arms.

" _Brena, considering I've been banished and you're older than me as well as still welcome. Do I have your permission to re-enter Zewen in search of this beast?"_ her eyes were filled with determination. Brena just stared back her, cocking her hip out to the side. She had never been so proud of her sister before.

The room fell silent as the sisters exchanged proud and determined looks. The only noise that was heard was the clanging of something metal hitting Uther's door. Everyones gaze snapped to the oak door before they shared confused looks. Arthur edged forward and swiftly pulled open the door hoping to catch whoever was on the other side of guard. But there was nothing. Whoever or whatever had caused the bang had fled the scene. Now they were all on edge. Something or someone had been eavesdropping and they all knew that could not be good.

" _Alaya, you absolutely have my permission to go into Zewen. My lord do you have a spare piece of paper please?"_

Uther passed her the blank sheet and and quill. Brena immediately began to scribble down her order to let Alaya back into Zewen should any guards have any issue with. She made sure to sign and seal the bottom of the letter covering any loop holes that a smart guard may try to exploit.

The sun was now halfway hiding behind the horizon now sending Camelot into a dark blue glow. There was no more that they could do tonight. With no more to say Alaya, Merlin and Arthur left Uther and Brena to discuss what happens next, whether Camelot will wage war. There was one thing that Alaya was sure of and that was that Brena had a silver tongue and if anyone could convince Uther to do something it was Brena.

" _You did the right thing Alaya."_ said Arthur as they slowly walked away from Uther's room heading no where in particular.

Alaya sighed and turned to face him her eyes looking tired and worn. Merlin saw the look they gave each other and excused himself saying that he had chores for Gaius to do. The two royals watched as Merlin left them alone. When Merlin was there most of the awkwardness was gone but when they were alone it resurfaced. They stood there looking at each other before Alaya broke the silence.

" _He won't attack Zewen, will he?"_

Arthur's eyes widened in concern. She actually thought his father might start a war over the beast. He stepped closer to her, gently placing his hands on her arms looking deeper into her eyes if that was even possible.

" _No he won't. He had too much respect for your father and has too much for you. Besides even if he did try. I won't let him."_ He never looked away from her eyes the entire time letting her know he was deathly serious.

Knowing that he meant it Alaya couldn't hold back the smile that was teasing its way onto her mouth. She chuckled to herself before hugging Arthur tightly. He was taken back for a moment before wrapping his arms around her again.

" _Merlin was right."_

" _Merlin?"_ He raised an eyebrow.

" _You do have a good heart."_ Her smile grew as she playfully pushed his shoulder, heading towards her own room.

Arthur was frozen to the spot. She had spoken to Merlin, Merlin of all people, about him. He looked up to see her about to turn the corner. With a cheeky grin he bolted after her. She spun on her heal wondering what the thundering was. As soon as she saw Arthur barreling towards her she laughed loudly rushing down the corridor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you enjoyed the eighteenth Chapter.**

 **Feel free to review, I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19- Caveman.**

Without even discussing it with each other, Arthur, Alaya and Merlin all woke up earlier than usual, none of them being able to sleep that well. They all rushed to get dressed and have breakfast, wanting to save as much light as they could. Out of the three of them Merlin was the one rushed off of his feet. Arthur had ordered him to get his breakfast as Arthur dressed before preparing any items they might need then going to ready the horse. By the time the sun had fully rose above the horizon Merlin was already out of breath.

Alaya had sorted herself out, getting dressed, sorting out her items then going into the kitchens to get some food. Gwen had been in there preparing something for Morgana when Alaya arrived. She had offered to make extra for Alaya but refused to just take it and helped her out.

They all met at the stables, Merlin resting on the fence when the two royals had arrived. They had no need to discuss what they where they were going to go. Arthur and Alaya had made sure that they had armoured up, Arthur donning his chain-mail while Alaya had her greaves and pauldron on. She had also made sure that the letter from Brena was close at hand.

It was nearing midday by the time they had reached the border. Once again they had to locate the trail, well Merlin did. But for Merlin to use his little trick they needed Arthur out of they way.

" _Arthur, how about you check the tree line while I search the ground and Merlin you look over there."_

Arthur folded his arms and smirked at his old friend. _"You can't order me around"_ he said playfully.

Merlin stood straight after examining the ground. _"She can actually, you're in her kingdom."_

She laughed. _"Thanks Merlin. If you don't do as you're told Arthur I'll... I'll declare war on you."_

Arthur turned on his heal, glancing at her incredulously, heading towards the trees. _"I'm terrified."_

As soon as he was far enough away Alaya asked if Merlin's spell would still worked all while making it look like she was enthralled by the ground.

" _It might. But I'll have to cast it more often."_ Without having to be asked, Merlin casted the spell again. He was right. The light was much dimmer than yesterday and as soon as it appeared it began to fade away.

Alaya grabbed her horses reigns, mounting it, calling Arthur as she did so. He rushed over to them wondering what they found. Without giving him the chance to ask what they found Alaya galloped off following where the light had gone. Every so often she would check her pocket making sure that the letter from Brena was still there.

They rode for quite a while, Alaya leading them into a dense wooded area. The very air felt heavy and everything felt like it was closing in on them. The trees trunks were thick and blocked a lot of what they could see. There was some little room to move they had to get off of their horses and lead them further in.

Alaya looked around the trees and began to frown. She couldn't remember where the light had gone from here. She stole a glance at Merlin. He shook his head slightly indicating that he didn't see either. Arthur saw the look on Alaya's face a took the moment to give her a little jab to her pride.

He walked to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. _"Let a professional hunter do this."_ He flashed her a smug yet charming smile before turning his attention to the ground. As he walked away Alaya glared into the back of his head.

Merlin and Alaya let him wander off a little before glancing at each other. They shared a look of determination but before Merlin could cast the spell Alaya put her hand on his arm.

He followed her eyes and found them looking at a large boulder. There were very distinctive claw marks across it. A large smile slowly spread across Alaya's face.

" _Arthur."_ she called out, drawing out his name.

Arthur marched over to them with a smirk on his face. He, by no means, believed that they had found something. Each time they had, supposedly, found something she had never given him a chance to see what. He looked into her eyes as he approached them. She had her head cocked to the side slightly along with a smug, yet beautiful he thought, smile on her face.

" _So master hunter, what about that?"_

Arthur's face dropped momentarily before regaining his composure.

" _That could have been made by anything."_ he stated bending down to examine that marks. The marks themselves were huge. They were so deep it practically cut the boulder in two. Deep in the claw marks were small remnants of dried blood. _"Ok maybe it is."_

Arthur rose and looked to his friends. Both of them had a smug grin on their faces. Arthur couldn't help but hate how quickly Merlin and Alaya had formed a tag team. Alaya stepped closer to the Prince of Camelot.

" _Guess what Arthur. Merlin found it."_ She watched him eagerly for the little drop in his face.

Merlin looked quickly from Alaya with shock to Arthur with pride, knowing she just wanted to rub him up the wrong way. Merlin and Alaya couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look on Arthur's face.

As they laughed a sound echoed through the trees. In an instant they stopped laughing, Alaya and Arthur gripping the hilts of their swords. They listened for the sign of any movement before edging forward.

They followed the sound to a small dank cave. The air around circled sending a shiver up their spines. Without talking to the others Alaya started to cautiously enter the cave. Arthur and Merlin glanced at each other confused.

" _Alaya. Come back."_ called Arthur.

Alaya ignored him and entered anyway. Sighing the boys followed, Arthur drawing his sword and Merlin bringing up the rear. Alaya was stood just in the doorway with her own sword drawn. Her eyes were scanning ahead in what little light there was. She tilted her head behind her at the sound of Merlin and Arthur arriving behind her.

Alaya rammed her zweihander into the dirt and ripped the bottom of her tunic. Realising what she was doing Merlin picked up a long thick log and passed it to her. She wrapped the cloth around the top of the log and tied it securely. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her makeshift flint and steal. She struck it setting the clothe aflame.

Given that she and Arthur were the ones with weapons, she passed the torch to Merlin. Together, with Merlin in the middle, they ventured further into the cave. Cold water was dripping down onto the thin layer of dirt. Moss was growing on the walls and ceiling. After a short work they entered a large opening. It looked like someone had been living in it. There was small lit fire and a pile of sodden sheets. Near the fire were a couple of pans, one of which being hung above the fire.

In the shadows of the back a thin, worn teenage boy took a tentative step forward. He was pointing a rusted sword at them, switching his focus between the three of them. His brown hair was matted and greasy while his pale skin was covered in dirt and grime. His brown eyes flickered around taking in everything.

Arthur saw the young boys eyes looking for an exit and stepped forward, raising his sword. Alaya, however, lowered hers a little.

" _Hey... erm... is this your cave? It's... nice."_ Alaya tried her hardest to settle the tension.

The boy took another nervous step forward. _"Who are you? What do you want?"_

Alaya sheathed her sword hoping to settle the boys nerves. _"We aren't here to hurt you. We're just looking for the beast that has been attacking villages in both Camelot and Zewen."_

The boy shifted uncomfortably and, once again, shifted his eyes across everyone.

" _What's your name?"_ asked Arthur forcibly.

The boy paused, deciding whether or not to trust them.

" _Alirin."_ He stumbled.

Alaya scowled at Arthur before stepping closer to the boy. _"Have you seen a huge dog like beast Alirin?"_

Without warning Alirin swiftly raised his sword pointing it directly at Alaya's heart. Arthur instinctively stepped in front of Alaya, pulling her backwards and raising his own sword.

" _We tracked the beast to this cave so you must know something."_ snarled Arthur aggressively.

From behind the Prince, Alaya glared at him but just as she was about to try defuse the situation Alirin spoke.

" _I DON"T KNOW ANYTHING!"_ he bellowed. Using his speed he kicked the pot above the fire, spilling the water onto the fire before grabbing another and throwing it over Merlin and his torch, plunging them into darkness.

In the darkness Alaya felt someone push past her sending her tumbling to the floor. Getting over the disorientation they rushed out of the cave and into the daylight. Forcing their eyes to adjust to the light they scanned around but saw no sign of the young boy.

Alaya couldn't help but be angry at her old friend. Her heart was pounding in her chest in fury. She felt like she was going to get something from him. Like she was getting him to settle down and relax.

" _Oh nice. Thanks to Mr Charisma here,"_ she slapped her hand on his chest, _"We have now lost the only lead we may have had. Well done Arthur, full of tact as always!"_

She stormed away heading towards the horses not even waiting for any kind of response from either of her companions.

* * *

 **Sorry for the massive gap in uploading. My computer was being a massive swear word xD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hope you enjoyed the nineteenth Chapter.**

 **Feel free to review, I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20- Now Camelot.**

The Princess of Zewen's mind was reeling. Ever since she, Arthur and Merlin had returned to Camelot Alaya had kept herself to herself. No matter what she tried to do her mind just would not focus. There were so many thoughts floating around in her head that it felt like she was suffocating under the weight. It felt like the world itself was spinning even though she was stood perfectly still.

So she stood there, at her window, staring blankly out into the clear night sky. Any noise that she heard just came to her as a muffle, like she was constantly under water. Alaya hadn't even bothered to get changed from her bed clothes. Still staring out of the window into nothing Alaya didn't even notice when the door to her room slowly opened and the face of the Prince appeared at the side of it. He moved, surprisingly quietly for a man his size, to her side but didn't say anything not fully sure what he could say.

" _There is no one, at all, that I can think of that is capable to use magic."_ she barely whispered, her eyes still glazed over.

A long pause followed, Arthur still having no idea what to say to comfort his game.

" _I'm sorry. I was just so frustrated..."_ her voice trailed off.

" _It's okay. I deserved it."_ , his voice was just as quiet as hers was, _"It might not be anyone from Zewen. It could just be someone wanting to start a fight."_

It was so sudden that he barely noticed it but a new sense of determination washed over the Princess. She was stood straight again but there was something else in her eyes, something troubling her.

" _We need to destroy this creature, for everyones sake."_ her voice betrayed her.

Frowning slightly Arthur put his hand gently on her shoulder. _"What is it?"_

She shook him off, telling him it was nothing, but that did not sway him. His frown grew deeper as a forcefully turned her to face him, making her look in him in the eye. He stared deeply into her eyes silently urging her to tell him what was on her mind.

Finally... _"What if my mother is involved?"_

Now that made Arthur think twice. His mind quickly tried to figure out how she came to that conclusion but he didn't have to think long. As soon as she voice it Alaya began to cry heavier.

" _The book said the beast is born of greed and anger. My mother is hoarding all the money she can."_ Her voice seemed to get stuck in her throat as her eyes overflowed with tears. The more she cried the more annoyed with herself she got. She was no help to anyone in that state.

With words escaping him completely Arthur pulled Alaya close into a tight hug, in a desperate attempt to soothe her worries. Once again Arthur made her look at him, wiping away her tears.

" _It can't be you're mother Alaya,"_ His voice was gentle, _"This Barghest is made from anger as well."_

They stood there staring into each others eyes, each one wrestling with something inside. It was Arthur that gave in first. Without any regrets Arthur brought his lips to Alaya's, his hands cupping her cheeks. She was shocked at first, her body tensed right up, but once it sunk in that this wasn't just a quick fix, that he meant it, she relaxed gently placing her hand on his cheek pulling him closer.

The blissful moment didn't last long. It was interrupted by the deafening sound of the alarm bells ringing out across Camelot. At the first chime the two friends, turned lovers, parted and sprinted into the hallway halting a guard that was running past. Without needing to be asked the guard quickly told them that the beast had made it's appearance. Alaya and Arthur went their separate ways to gather their weapons.

Back in the main hall Uther, Gaius, Linella, Lucas, Brena and Merlin were already present. Linella still had her typical pissed off face on where as the others were desperately coming up with some sort of a plan. Alaya and Arthur bust threw the doors together marching over to their friends and family.

" _We have reports that the beast is near the low town."_ stated Uther.

" _Then we need to lure it away from the people."_ Arthur had a strong look of determination on his young face and Alaya couldn't help but smile, her eyes still slightly red after her weeping.

Uther turned his stern gaze to Gaius before demanding to know if he knew of anyway to kill the beast. Gaius gulped knowing that the answer that he was going to give wasn't going to satisfy the King.

" _It can only be killed if the maker feels a great sense of regret and loss."_

Uther cursed under his breath, his mind trying to come up with some sort of plan. His eyes mindlessly scanning the floor.

" _We still need to defend the people father."_ chimed in Arthur taking a step forward, his hand resting on his sword.

After a moment of silence, with everyone eagerly waiting for Uther's response, he spoke up.

" _Block off the lower town."_ he ordered as he headed back to his throne.

Instantly Arthur, Alaya and even Brena began to object, loudly. Uther bellowed that it was his final decision stopping the three royals from objecting. Brena just stared at the King in disbelief, her right eye twitching slightly knowing that if she continued to fight him the more stubborn he would become. Arthur couldn't believe his father and stormed out of the hall with Alaya following him calling his name, after giving Uther the most ashamed look she could. Merlin was close on her heels.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hope you enjoyed the twentieth Chapter.**

 **Feel free to review, I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21- From The Frying Pan.**

When Arthur was pissed, god could that man march. Alaya and Merlin had to jog to keep up with the Prince's long strides who was already halfway down the corridor. He was furious at his father. How could he let his people die without even trying to evacuate the lower town.

" _Arthur!"_ called Alaya, her own hand on the hilt of her sword to stop it swinging around.

" _I can't let my people die Alaya!"_

She finally got close enough to grab his shoulder and turned him to face her. _"And we won't."_ With a mischievous smile she began to drag him towards the lower town with Merlin jogging along behind them.

" _Merlin it'll be too dangerous for you. You should stay here."_ stated Alaya, looking at him pointedly.

Merlin appeared not to understand. Arthur quickly agreed with Alaya, putting his hand on his friends shoulders, telling him to help Gaius instead. As they began to run down the corridor again Alaya winked at Merlin without Arthur seeing. It sunk in. Alaya was telling him to go another way and help from the shadows.

But just as his friends had run out of sight and he was about to head after them, Merlin was stopped in his tracks. Brena and Lucas appeared asking where the two royals had gone. Merlin internally begged for them to just leave so he could follow. All he could do was stutter. Brena closed her eyes and sighed.

" _They have gone to lower town haven't then? Stubborn gits."_

" _That's typical of Alaya."_ laughed Lucas.

Both Brena and Lucas headed down the same corridor that Alaya and Arthur ran down, Brena breaking off at the end of the corridor after muttering something to Lucas. Slightly annoyed at their choice of direction Merlin spun on his heel and headed down to the lower town a different way.

As soon as he arrived it was utter devastation. There were dead bodies thrown around and crumpled against the still standing walls or buried beneath the debris of the burnt down homes. Merlin used his skills as a servant and snuck through the lower town looking for his friends all while keeping an eye out for anyone who needed help.

The further in he got the louder the screams became and before long he came across a group of scared and injured civilians sprinting as fast as they could to the castle not knowing the the King had blocked off access. Heading out of the shadows Merlin pulled one of the people and asked if they had seen the Prince. The terrified man told him that the Prince had told them to go to the castle. As Merlin was about to continue heading towards Arthur when another woman grabbed his arm.

" _Where are you going? It's too dangerous."_ Her voice trembling as she tried to pull him towards the castle.

Merlin pulled his arm out of her grip and told her was going to look for anyone else. The woman was looking at him with half pride and half stupidity.

" _Which direction is the Prince?"_ asked Merlin before the woman ran away.

She pointed a little down the way then rushed after the others who hadn't stuck around for a friendly chat. Without another thought Merlin headed in that direction hopping over the rubble, his eyes peeled for any sign of Arthur or Alaya.

He dove behind a pile of bricks to keep out of the Prince's and the Barghest line of sight. Arthur and Alaya, in contrast to the fight in the woods, were working together like a well oiled machine. They were attacking from different sides trying to stop the beast from singling one of them out somehow moving swiftly with their heavy weapons. But it was obvious that both of them were running out of steam. They were both bleeding lightly and breathing heavily.

When he found the chance Merlin popped his head up letting Alaya see that he was there. She gave him a quick nod, letting him know she saw him, before rolling and slashing at the beast. Merlin muttered a spell staring at Alaya's sword. It seemed to glow slightly but returned to normal. Alaya felt reinvigorated. She felt stronger and using that strength she swung down at the creatures nose. Her sword sliced through it's nose and it bawled in agony as blood splattered from the wound.

It began to thrash about making Arthur and Alaya back up cautiously. It was at that moment that, a now armoured, Brena and Lucas sprinted down wielding their own weapons. With a respectful nod to each other it was now four against one. As the beast was focused on one, the others would then attack from all sides. Merlin continued helping as much as he could without giving himself away.

The fight lasted most of the night and both sides were losing energy. As the night continued the creature grew more and more angry, its attacks growing more furious with each swipe. Somehow they were managing to keep it away from the rest of Camelot. Alaya rushed forward seizing an opportunity as it turned its back to her. In one swift movement it spun back around catching Alaya in it's large claw. It lifted her high in the air before slamming her back down, her head connecting with the stone floor knocking her out instantly. Even when they thought it wasn't paying attention it surprised them.

" _Alaya!"_ screamed Brena.

Everyones face dropped and Lucas and Merlin, throwing caution into the wind, rushed in to drag her out of the way. Brena and Arthur tried to keep its attention, swinging furiously, as Lucas and Merlin pulled the unconscious Alaya to safety. The sun was now rising above the horizon, sprinkling the sky with golden light. The beast used its stunning roar freezing everyone to the spot before speedily fleeing Camelot.

Arthur and Brena rushed to Alaya's side. Brena gently touched her cheek calling her name softly, the tears building. She didn't respond. With a gulp Arthur scooped her up in his strong and tired arms and turned towards the castle as his own blood spilled from his wounds.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hope you enjoyed the twenty-first Chapter.**

 **Feel free to review, I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22- Dark Days.**

Alaya was laid flat on her back, her eyes closed and her breathing steady. She had not yet woken up. Her wounds and been cleaned and bandaged but there was no difference in her state. Her sister Brena was sat in a chair next to the bed with her head bowed low, trying to control her breathing. Arthur was staring at his old friend leaning against the bed post at the bottom of the bed with Merlin at his side. Gaius was sat at the other side checking over the Princess. The room was deathly silent.

It was silent until the door was slammed open and Linella marched her way into the room, Uther a few steps behind her. In her typical domineering way Linella tried to take her daughters seat but Brena refused to move an inch. She shrugged her mother off not looking at her once. Uther on the other hand had begun to berate his son for disobeying orders. Arthur only grew more and more angry but when he did speak his voice was still remarkably low but etched with fury.

" _We saved most of the civilians father."_

" _You could have died Arthur! Alaya almost did. She's lucky to be here now!"_

At that he did look at his father. _"They are safe for the moment."_

Before anything could boil over Gaius spoke above everyone.

" _Will everyone leave. Alaya needs rest not commotion. Brena you may stay."_

People began to leave not arguing with the physician knowing that he knew best. Just as they got to the door Alaya moved and a name escaped her lips. Arthur. His head shot up and Brena moved aside to let the Prince sit beside his old friend. Linella tried to steel the seat away but Brena blocked her path staring at her mother forcefully. Linella backed down taking a few steps backwards.

The Prince gently took Alaya's hand and called her name softly. There was no response.

" _She is my daughter. I demand that you move aside."_ Linella tried to push past again but Brena stood firm.

" _And I have already said for everyone to leave. No more raised voices in this room."_ ordered Gaius stepping forward not cowering under Linella's fierce gaze.

Uther, knowing that Gaius was right, ushered Linella out of the room. Merlin, Brena and Arthur followed leaving Gaius to do his job. As soon as she was outside in the corridor Linella stormed off cursing, Uther a few steps behind her. Merlin, Brena and Arthur stood there for a moment.

Brena sighed heavily. _"She will be okay."_ She spoke to all of them but it was mainly for herself. Not long after Gaius left the Princess to rest. Arthur perked up again, hope in his eyes.

" _She needs rest, but I believe she will be okay."_

They all relaxed a little hearing it straight from Gaius' mouth. Arthur nodded letting it sink in before having one last glance at the door and heading down the corridor. Brena jogged to keep up with him talking quietly leaving Merlin and Gaius alone. Gaius turned his attention to the young warlock.

" _We need to find a way to deal with this Barghest."_

Merlin nodded. _"What about Alaya?"_

" _Gwen and I will check on her regularly."_

With that the corridor was left empty. Nothing could be heard but the soft steps of Merlin and Gaius heading home.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hope you enjoyed the twenty-second Chapter.**

 **Feel free to review, I would love to know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23- Night Two.**

Waiting. Just waiting. The entire city was on edge just waiting to see if the beast would return. Guards were patrolling the outside walls watching for any sign of movement. There were even more patrols in the centre of the city making sure that nothing has crept through. The sun was cowering behind the clouds peeking it's head just above the horizon before it went to sleep for the night. Everyone could feel the tension in the air.

The Prince was sat at his desk his elbows resting on the table as he peered into a book. It was the book about different creatures that Alaya was reading that night she couldn't sleep. All that could be heard in the Prince's chambers was the sound of the pages being turned and the crackle of the fire. Arthur was in his own little world. He wasn't even taking in what the book said. He was just staring at the pictures thinking about Alaya. He remembered their moment in the forest when he had gone to search for her and they ended up wrestling which only lead his mind to the memory of he and Alaya in her room. Arthur was so lost in his thoughts that he ever heard Merlin enter.

" _Do you want help getting into your armour?"_

Still blissfully unaware Arthur started to smile to himself.

" _Arthur!"_ Called Merlin stepping closer to the Prince.

This time Arthur looked up that smile still on his face. Merlin asked again if the Prince wanted help with his armour. Realising the reality that smile fell as Arthur rose to his feet, stepping around the table.

Merlin worked in silence not really sure what to say as he helped his friend into the armour. It only took them a few moment neither one wanting to waste any time. Just as Arthur was adjusting his gloves and belt the bells started to ring once more. Both of the guys looked up frowning slightly.

" _The beast is back."_ Mumbled Arthur angrily. With one shared looked the two boys dashed out of the room.

Back in Alaya's room Gwen was sat beside the Princess dabbing a towel across her head as she slept. With her hair laid beside her Alaya started to twitch and wake up. Gwen put the towel to the side and sat up a little softly calling the Princesses name. A few seconds later her eyes fluttered open. Confused Alaya looked around the room, her eyes landing on Gwen who gave her a soft smile.

" _What happened?"_

Gwen looked down. _"The beast grabbed you Princess. It slammed you into the ground knocking you unconscious."_

Panic flooded her. _"Arthur."_

Gwen had to hold her down. "He's fine."

At that moment the bells rang out. Both girls froze for a moment before Gwen headed to the window seeing guards rush around. Seizing the opportunity Alaya, as silently as she could, climbed out of bed. Unsteady on her feet she used the table as support. It wasn't until she got to the door that she nearly fell over. Hearing the rustle Gwen span around to see the Zewen Princess stumble her way out of the door and into the corridor. Calling out for her Gwen rushed after her but within seconds Alaya had gone. Panicking for a whole new reason Gwen began to search the corridors hoping to find and persuade the princess to return to her room. She was in no fit state to help. As the aid was darting through the stone corridors she bumped into a flustered looking physician.

" _Gwen?"_

" _She's gone! Gaius she got out of bed when she heard the alarm bells."_

Gaius sighed annoyed. Both knew full well what Alaya was going to do.

" _We need to either find her or Arthur."_


End file.
